Age Is Just A Word
by HPRndRobin
Summary: WIP - SLASH - HPSS : Harry and Severus are both affected by some form of aging potion, causing Harry to grow older and Severus to grow younger, by how much is up to the writers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Age Is Just a Word  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Goldenpaw's Challenge: Harry and Severus are both affected by some form of aging potion, causing Harry to grow older and Severus to grow younger, by how much is up to the writers.  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that i know of  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome 

**Age Is Just A Word  
_Chapter 1_**  
By Corgi

Silence reigned over the dilapidated house in Little Hangleton as if no living creature dared breathe inside the building. A fire burned in the main room's fireplace, but it did little to light or heat up the room. Death and despair were a physical presence in the house. All of it was caused by the barely human man sitting on the velvet covered chair atop a dais in what was once a modest ballroom. Paper white skin and evil red eyes stared out into the darkness in contemplation. In his right hand he held two vials, one with a red potion and the other with blue. A quick snap of his fingers brought a balding, watery-eyed, rat-faced man scurrying to his side.

"Your arm, Wormtail," he hissed. He pressed one of his fingers against the red brand of a skull with a snake leaving its mouth, turning the mark black.

Cracks of displaced air, much like the backfiring of a Muggle car, echoed throughout the chamber. The sound revealed thirty robed and masked figures apparating into the room. Each person kneeled before their master. One by one each person would crawl to where Voldemort was sitting to kiss the hem of his robe. When each completed the ritual they took their places in a circle with Voldemort's favorites at his left and right hand sides. Silence once again reigned after everyone settled in their places. Each person watched every move their Lord made hoping to gauge his mood and praying tonight was not the night he vented his displeasure on them. The man once known as Tom Riddle stood up and walked to the center of his circle of followers. He looked each person fully in the eye, looking for something known only to him. He seemed as if he was weighing each of their souls against an unknown standard. When he finished, he returned to his velvet covered throne.

"I have underestimated Potter year after year, just as I have over estimated your abilities, but this time I will put him in a position where he cannot defend himself. When my plan goes into action I intend on dealing with the traitor, Severus Snape, at the same time."

Voldemort looked around the room watching as his followers quivered in anticipation; hoping they would have the honor of doing their Lord's bidding.

"Lucius," Voldemort called, hissing the name out.

"Yes, My Lord," replied the Elder Malfoy as he stepped forward with his eyes down cast.

"It is time for your son to prove his is worthy of joining my ranks. He is to drug Potter and the traitor's drinks with these potions. The red is for Potter and the blue is for the traitor."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius' face was covered, but his eyes were begging to find out what the potions did. Voldemort decided to be generous as he watched Lucius place the vials safely in his robes.

"Each potion has a different effect; the red will reverse Potter's age prior to his ability to use magic and the blue will age Snape until he's as white and wrinkled as that senile mudblood lover he's sided with." Laughter rang out from his followers. "They both will be easier to kill this way and nothing the old fool could do to will reverse it. Perhaps we'll leave Snape alive. The feebleness that plagues the Snape family with age may be suitable punishment for the fool. Make sure your son knows that he must pour the entire contents of the vials into their drinks. Remember Lucius, if your son fails, it will be a reflection upon you and you will pay the price of his failure." 

"Yes, My Lord," the man murmured, remarkably managing to keep his voice steady despite the threat.

"You may go Lucius." The man backed away respectfully and as her turned his back to exit the room, "Oh, Lucius… Crucio!" 

When Voldemort lifted the curse he proceeded to ignore the fallen man and began firing orders at the remaining Death Eaters. The man crawled quietly away, agony stabbing every nerve in his body. As soon as the blond man cleared the wards, he apparated away and collapse just inside the gates of his manor before all went black.

Draco Malfoy was a bundle of nerves. Not that he'd let it show. He kept careful watch on his two victims in a way only a Slytherin can. He spent two weeks making sure the two targets sat in the same spot at every meal. When he was sure of their placements he went down into the kitchens and poured the potions into the glasses sitting in the prep area beneath the Great Hall. He was sure everything was going to go according to plan. As soon as the Headmaster sat down at his table, the food and drink materialized and everyone began to eat. He noticed both Snape and Potter lift their cups to drink and then everything fell apart.

Snape took a sip from his glass first. Malfoy knew right then that the man noticed something amiss with his beverage. The man took another small sip and abruptly spit it out onto the floor. He got up in a flurry of robes taking the glass with him. Malfoy looked across at the Gryffindor table and witnessed the scene from the High Table repeat itself there. Potter took a small sip and gave a puzzled frown at his glass. He took another small sip and he too spit it out. Harry grabbed his glass and headed to the Head table to talk to the Headmaster. Both left the Hall at a brisk pace. 'My father is going to kill me,' Draco thought to himself as he tried to swallow his food through the knot in his throat.

Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter headed straight for the hospital wing both quite worried about the potion found in Harry's glass, as well as the hasty departure of the Potions Master. If Harry's glass was tampered with, then there was the possibility that the taciturn wizard's was as well and the implications were worrisome. When they arrived, Harry headed straight for his usual bed, while the headmaster went to the medi-witch's office to fetch her. When the medi-witch saw her second most regular patient, Severus being the first, she immediately began clucking in disapproval.

"What have you done to yourself this time, Mr. Potter?"

"Someone tampered with my drink and we don't know what it is." Harry fidgeted on the bed in his nervousness.

"Poppy, I need you to scan for poisons. If there aren't any traces, I need to bring Harry and his drink down to Severus for testing. We need to find out what the potion is and what the effects are." Albus managed to keep a calm façade, but inside he was shaking. He didn't want to lose Harry or Severus and he was very sure that Severus' drink tonight was also affected.

Poppy ran through all the diagnostic spells at her disposal, but couldn't find any traces of poisoning. The scans showed nothing wrong with the boy and so both Harry and the Headmaster made their way in silence to the dungeons. When the headmaster opened the door to the Potions Master's private lab, they saw the man analyzing the contents of his glass. His ever present scowl deepened when he looked up and saw the headmaster and his most hated student watching him.

"I take it, Severus that your beverage this evening had something added to it?" Albus asked in a grave voice.

"Yes it has!" The dark-haired man replied in a clipped voice. "Someone added an Aevum Retrogeadior potion to my cup." Rage was quite evident in the pallid man's face.

"Someone has tampered with Mr. Potter's also, Severus. Would you please analyze the contents?"

Harry brought the cup over the angry man before he could explode over an apparent delay. Harry watched in wonder at the man's precise movements while he worked. During the summer, Harry discovered a certain fascination with the Potions Master and much of his night time dreams concerned that very same man in various states of undress. Harry made sure to keep that little fact buried deeply. He knew that the man hated him and that Harry would never have a chance with the sarcastic man; besides he didn't know if the man was straight or not. 

"It's an Aevum Progredior potion." Snape's voice rang out in the silent room. Harry worked the Latin silently in his head with his brow furrowed in thought.

"Why would anyone want to advance my age?" Harry asked in confusion, but before either man could answer he continued. "Unless the Aevum Progredior was actually meant for Professor Snape and the one in the Professor's glass was intended for me?"

"That would make sense, Harry. Then it seems that Voldemort either has a new agent in the school or is using one of the students as an intermediary." The Headmaster's eyes were quite grave as he turned his thoughts inward. "How soon should you be showing the effects, Severus?"

"Much depends on how much we drank. I know that I didn't drink more than a mouthful of the potion. Potter?"

"I only had a mouthful myself, Professor." 

"We may start feeling the effects later tonight, Headmaster; though I do not know how much the potions will age/de-age us."

The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of water in the sink as the three men looked at each other all wondering what could possibly happen next.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Age is Just a Word  
Chapter 2**  
By Deirdre Riordan

At length, the Headmaster broke the silence with a weary sigh. "I suppose all we can do, then, is watch and wait. I must impress upon you both the gravity of this situation. This is clearly Voldemort's work, and whoever his agent is will be watching to see the effects. We must not allow them this satisfaction. I hate to do this, gentlemen, but you are henceforth quarantined to these quarters, at least until we learn more about what's happening." 

Severus and Harry exchanged a look of abject horror, perhaps the one sentiment in which they had ever been united in their seven years of association. 

"B-but, Headmaster!" Harry spluttered, "What about my friends? They're going to wonder where I am! They'll surely come looking for me! And with all due respect, sir, I don't really think Professor Snape wants me here." 

Severus muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "You bet your arse I don't want you here," but no one could really be sure. 

"What was that, Severus?" asked Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nothing, Albus," said the Potions Master with a defeated look. "Are you certain it would not be...safer to quarantine us separately? Potter might be better off in the Hospital Wing. I'm in no mood to play nursemaid." He knew, though, that this battle was already lost. 

"Now, Severus, don't be silly. You have vastly more experience with aging potions than Poppy does. And we must keep the knowledge of these events contained as much as possible. If Harry were in the Hospital Wing, any number of people could become privy to the situation. No, I've worked it out, you must both stay here. Harry, don't worry about your friends, I'm going to announce that there was an attempt on your life and you've been taken to a safe house. Severus, I will merely say that you've been taken ill. With the Christmas holidays close upon us, your absence will be much less felt in a few days. This really could not have happened at a better time." 

The Headmaster looked just a little too pleased with himself for either Harry or Severus' taste. "But sir, what about my exams?" asked Harry. 

Severus scoffed at that. "Certainly you cannot be as concerned as all that, Mr. Potter, if your study habits are any indication." 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again directly when he saw the icy look in his professor's eyes. Instead he just glared back. 

"Not to worry, Harry. Provided you have no ill effects from the potion, of course, I'll collect your exams and you can take them here, under Professor Snape's supervision." 

"Honestly, Albus--" Severus began, but stopped short when his superior held up a hand. 

"It won't do to complain, my dear boy. It's all decided. I'll send Harry's things down in a few minutes by Floo. The both of you should rest. If you need something from the House-Elves, contact Dobby, and only Dobby. He and I have an understanding. Alert me immediately to any changes in either of your conditions. Good night, gentlemen." The Headmaster swept out of the room before either of his hostages could utter another word of protest. 

Harry sighed and sank down onto one of the lab stools. "I don't _believe_ this," he muttered, more to himself than to Snape. 

"Locked up with your 'greasy git' Potions Master for Merlin-knows-how-long, Potter? No, I can't imagine it's your ideal way to spend the holidays." 

Harry looked up at Snape in shock. "How did--" 

Snape smirked and made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded almost like... _a laugh_? "I'm not deaf, Potter, I know what you lot say about me. Not that it's anything new." 

Harry had the decency to feel ashamed of himself, remembering what he had seen in the Pensieve two years ago. The thought crossed his mind to apologise, but he quickly extinguished it. "Well, I don't suppose you're too bloody thrilled to be stuck with me either." 

Snape's mouth twitched in one corner. If Harry didn't know better, he'd have sworn the man was amused. "No, Potter, I don't suppose I am." Beat. "Well, up with you, then, I don't personally want to sit in this laboratory all night," he said, already on his way across the room. 

Harry scrambled off the stool and followed his Professor, full of apprehension as to what was on the other side of the door toward which they were headed. When Snape muttered the password and the door opened, Harry almost gasped. Snape's quarters were... nice. The few parts of the walls that weren't obscured by bookshelves were paneled in dark mahogany, and there was a leather sofa and two armchairs arranged in a semicircle in front of a roaring fire. The stone floors were covered in lush, dark green rugs, and a piano sat in the corner. 

Seeing Harry's expression, Snape smirked. "You were expecting, perhaps, a torture chamber?" 

Harry blushed. "No, sir, I just...well, it's... oh, never mind. It's nice." 

"Articulate as always. This, obviously, is the sitting-room. To the left there is the kitchen. Up the corridor is the bathroom. The door next to that is my bedroom, which is off-limits except in some dire emergency. You'll be sleeping in the sitting-room, I suppose. You may transfigure the sofa into a bed if you wish, but do remember to change it back during the day. I won't have you turning my quarters into a pigsty. Any questions, Potter?" 

"Yes, sir, just one... have you got anything to eat? I didn't manage to eat very much of my dinner," Harry said somewhat sheepishly. 

Snape heaved an exasperated sigh and waved his arm toward the kitchen. "Go and make yourself a sandwich. Just try not to break anything." 

Harry made a quick escape into the kitchen. Well, he certainly hoped he wouldn't be locked up with Snape for too long. _Though maybe I won't be alone on Christmas this year._ The thought surprised him. Neither Ron nor Hermione was going to be staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, and of course Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to leave. Was he that desperate already that he actually _wanted_ Snape's companionship? _Even a snarky, greasy Potions Master to spend Christmas with is better than no one at all._ Harry shook the thought out of his head and pulled a knife from one of the drawers to slice off a piece of bread. 

The knife clattered to the floor as pain shot up Harry's arms, through his legs, his head, through every part of his body and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Snape (who had only experienced an odd tightening sensation on some parts of his body) came running in from the other room to see what was the matter. When he saw Harry, or what he could only assume was Harry writhing on the kitchen floor in pain, he knew the potion had taken effect. 

Snape pulled Harry gently to his feet and nearly died of shock. It could have been James Potter standing before him, had it not been for the eyes. He gasped as the image before him caused something to stir in his nether-regions. _For Merlin's sake, I thought I'd got over that ridiculous crush years ago!_ He commanded his body to behave. 

Once the pain subsided and Harry's eyes managed to focus, he too did a double take at the man he saw before him. It was Snape all right, but he looked... well, the only word for it was _good_. The lines on his face were all but gone, as were the dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was a little less pale. It wasn't much, but altogether it had an amazing effect. 

"Not bad, Professor," Harry said before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his treacherous mouth. Then he heard a strange sound. Snape was laughing. Yes, laughing. 

"Why, thank you, Mr. Potter." Snape was just full of surprises tonight! 

"Professor, how old am I?" asked Harry, feeling the new sharper lines of his jaw. 

"From what I remember of your father, I'd say offhand you're about twenty-five." 

Harry followed Snape into the bathroom, where they looked at themselves in the mirror. "What about you, sir?" 

Snape scrutinized himself for a moment. "Hmm, I'd say roughly the same as you." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Aevum Demonstro." A green '28' appeared in the air between them and then vanished. He did the same to Harry and sure enough, the spell said he was twenty-five. 

"So our ages changed so little because we didn't drink much?" Harry asked. 

"Correct, Potter. I'm glad to see that you are not entirely incapable of reason." Snape sighed. "I suppose I'll go and call the Headmaster." 

Harry stayed in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, mesmerised. He felt as though he were looking at a photograph of his father. He shivered and followed Snape's path into the sitting-room, where Dumbledore was already waiting. 

~tbc~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Age is Just a Word  
_Chapter 3_**  
by Taran_Swann

The three men talked for a few minutes, then Harry returned to the kitchen. He had just finished making a sandwich when Professor Snape entered and sat quietly at a the small table. 

"Are you hungry, sir?" Harry asked politely. 

"No, thank you." Severus waved his hand and a bottle of firewhiskey floated down to him from a cupboard with a glass. Harry watched in amazement as Severus plucked the bottle out of the air and poured himself a stiff drink. 

"How did you do that? Without your wand, I mean." 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Severus said with a hint of mischief, which surprised Harry more than anything. 

"Well, yes, I would," he said as he reached for Severus' bottle of whiskey. 

"I don't think so!" Severus snapped as he snatched the bottle away from Harry. 

"Why not?" Harry whined as he tried to grab the bottle back, but Severus tucked it snugly under his arm. 

"You're under age!" 

"I'm 25 now, remember?" Harry said with a snicker. 

"In body only!" 

"If you want to go spiritually, Trelawney says I've got a very old soul, like thousands of years old! Now, give me the bottle!" Harry was getting upset. He didn't think it fair for the potions teacher to be drinking it if he couldn't, and Harry was beginning to feel like he really needed one. 

"No." Severus stood up with the bottle still tucked under his arm and headed out of the kitchen. Harry finished his sandwich quickly and followed. Severus had sat on the sofa and was staring at him as he drank straight from the bottle. 

"You're so ... so... irritating!" Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at him. 

"Of course, I am. I work at it," Severus said with a strange twinkle in his eyes. Harry was baffled by his strange behaviour. He had never imagined Snape as being playful, and yet, that's what he seemed to be. Maybe that's how he was at 28 years old? 

"If you want some," Severus said, capping the bottle and waving it at Harry, "you'll have to take it from me." 

"You're acting very strange, Professor." Harry eyed him suspiciously. 

"Strange?" Severus said with a laugh. "This isn't strange, Potter. This is me before... well, before things happened. Do you want some, or not?" 

Harry approached him cautiously. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew the man wouldn't make it easy for him. He was about a foot away, when Severus pushed off from the floor and rolled over the back of the sofa and onto the floor. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. He didn't know the man could move so quickly or with so much agility. 

Severus slowly raised his head over the back of the sofa, stopping when his eyes had cleared the back of it, and stared at Harry. Harry was sure he could see a smile in the black eyes. Harry shook his head to clear it, then suddenly lunged at the man. 

Severus ducked back down as Harry sailed over the back of the sofa and rolled into a squatting position in front of him. Severus smiled at him before leaping back to his feet and doing a backward jump over the sofa. Harry went after him, but by the time he landed where Severus had been, the slightly older man was standing on top of the piano. 

Harry stood in front of him with his arms crossed again. He began to wonder if he would start acting differently, too. 

"If you play me a song, maybe I'll give you some," Severus said as he gently tapped on the top of the piano. 

"You know, I'm beginning to think I'm not the one who's too young for that. You're acting very childishly," Harry said as he glared up at Severus. 

Severus laughed as he walked gracefully along the piano and stepped down onto the bench, then to the floor. Harry couldn't help notice the fluidity of his movements. 

"How would you know, you've never been a child!" 

Harry stepped up to him, marvelling at their now nearly equal height, and kept his eyes narrowed in a glare. 

"Then I guess I'm not too young for this," Harry said softly into Severus' face as he took the bottle from him. 

"Help yourself. I'm going to bed." Severus turned and headed towards his bedroom, waving at Harry over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Potter," he said in a sing-song voice. 

Harry just stood in the middle of the room, the firewhiskey forgotten in his grasp and shook his head. _'I'll never understand that man,'_ he thought. 

~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Age is Just a Word******

**Chapter 4**

_By Deirdre Riordan (nicomaureen) and resqgal_

  


Harry stared after Snape a few moments longer and sat down heavily on the piano bench, firewhiskey still in hand. He looked at the bottle, and found that now he'd won what he was after, he was no longer particularly interested in it. He took a drink anyway, though, and let the liquor burn its way down. They didn't call it firewhiskey for nothing, that much was certain. He sighed and set the bottle down. Severus Snape had, in the last hour or so, become even more of an enigma, a feat that Harry had scarcely believed possible. The drastic personality change baffled him. Had Voldemort really broken him so badly that no vestige of the man he'd seen tonight was normally apparent, or had it been something else? Snape had only said 'before things happened,' and Harry was reasonably sure the Potions Master had taken the Mark well before the age of twenty-eight. What else could it have been? Harry supposed it could have been Voldemort's return in his first year, but Snape had seemed no different that year than in any other-- if anything, the man had since mellowed a bit. Something must have happened in between, and Harry resolved to find out. 

Harry made a second resolution, which was that Snape was not going to be allowed to go to bed just yet. He had, after all, asked for a song. Harry opened the piano and laid his fingers on the keys. They looked strange there, his hands. They were his, but they weren't. They were a little too large, the fingers a little too long. He wondered if his father's hands had looked this way. That thought caused a pang within him, but he pushed it aside and began to play. Harry had started learning to play the piano after Sirius' death. In those dark days the instrument had given him much-needed solace. He had taught himself almost entirely (the only help having been from a few books), practising late at night on the piano in his aunt and uncle's house under a silencing charm that Dumbledore had procured him special permission to use. Even now almost no one knew that Harry played. He took the same late-night walks as always, but his destination had more often than not been the Room of Requirement, where a grand piano and sheet music would obligingly appear for him. 

Dumbledore told him that when a wizard played an instrument, some of his magic was transferred into the music. Harry loved the subtle tingle of enchantment that flowed through his fingertips. He concentrated on the magic and the music, and the rest of the world melted away. He forgot about the potion, all about Snape and his strange behaviour, and just let the notes carry him. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and sighed. He had needed that. 

"Chopin, Opus 66, Fantasie Impromptu," came a silky voice from behind him that nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. "I had no idea you had taste, Potter, or talent." 

Harry wheeled around to face Snape, ready with a retort. The words died on his lips at the sight of the man, leaning against the doorway with his hair hanging in his face, clad in nothing but a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms. "I suppose I'm just full of surprises," Harry said softly, barely finding his voice. 

Snape was at his side in an instant. Harry gasped, not even having seen him cross the room. He could smell cinnamon and musk, with hints of lavender and mint. He had the sudden urge to bury his face in the smooth chest and drown himself in those scents. Snape bent down, leaving their faces just inches apart. Harry held his breath. He felt dizzy, light-headed, nothing made sense anymore. What was Snape going to do? A thousand little needles were prickling all over Harry's body. _Oh God, he's going to..._

Snape picked up the firewhiskey from the floor and straightened up, smirking. "Well, I suppose you're entitled to a drink after all," he almost-whispered, producing two glasses. 

Harry took the proffered drink, still shaky and breathless. _What did I think he was doing, anyway? Okay, so I thought he was going to kiss me. And I wanted him to. Great Merlin, what's this body done to my brain?_

Snape raised his glass. "What shall we drink to?" he asked in that same silky undertone. 

"Second chances?" Harry said tremulously. He wanted to smack himself for saying that. What was he doing, letting Snape see his discomfort like this? 

The smirk left the Slytherin's face. "To second chances, then," he said, touching the edge of his glass with Harry's and looking him straight in the eyes. Harry felt as though he'd been penetrated to his very soul and shivered, downing the whiskey in one gulp. "Or maybe tenth chances," muttered the Potions Master, staring into his drink. 

"What was that, sir?" Harry asked, despite the fact that he had heard perfectly well. 

Snape sighed. "Nothing, Potter," he said, suddenly looking very tired. 

Harry was powerless to stop the movement of his hand, even as he watched it, with something like disbelief, move to lift Snape's chin and look into his eyes. "I don't believe you," he said, fighting the tremor that threatened to creep into his voice. 

Snape wrenched his chin out of Harry's grasp. "I'm used to that." 

Harry grabbed Snape's arm. "You shouldn't be." 

"My life, Potter, has been a long series of second chances, from the Ministry, from Dumbledore, from the Dark Lord-- I am never allowed to forget that I am only where I am today by someone or other's good graces." 

"Dammit, Snape, I know you've had a hard life, Merlin knows I of all people should understand, but you can't just mutter things and not explain them! That's twice tonight you've done it, and I don't think you would have if you didn't somehow want me to know!" 

Snape's eyes widened, and for a moment Harry feared a tirade and the loss of House points. But Snape just sighed again. He'd never seen the man sigh so much as he had tonight-- in fact, he was nearly certain he'd never seen Snape sigh. "Perhaps, Potter, perhaps." 

"Well?" He still hadn't let go of Snape's arm. 

"If you_ insist_ upon prying into my personal affairs, Potter, and I'm sure this is more information than you want from your greasy Potions professor, but once upon a time, I had a lover, someone I lived for and would have died for. The year before you came to Hogwarts, that person received the Dementor's Kiss for being a Death Eater." 

Harry was very, very sorry he'd asked. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, then fumbled in the silence for something appropriate to say. "What was her name?" 

"_His_ name, Potter, was Stephen." 

_~tbc~_

**A big thank you to all our reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


**Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 5  
By Corgi**

Severus regretted the moment he spilled his old lover's name. He braced himself for the look of disgust that Potter was bound to have. He could remember the look James had on his face when he found out about his little crush on him. He wasn't looking forward to seeing it again on the brats face. He steeled himself and looked pointedly at the younger wizard and was surprised. The boy didn't show any of the scorn Severus expected. There was a calm acceptance of the statement and no negative comments were directed his way. That truly did surprise him and slowly Albus' litany of 'Harry isn't James' started to sink in. His father wouldn't have let the opportunity pass, though the man would have preferred a more public arena for ridicule.

Severus saw a myriad of emotions swirling in the boy's eyes, most of which he couldn't identify. The few he could consisted of jealousy, want, need, and resignation. He didn't have a clue as to why Potter felt jealous; the brat had anything he could ever want handed to him. His fame alone could get him any witch or wizard he desired. He'd never suffer a night without a partner warming his bed. Yes, Potter had no reason to be jealous. Why the other emotions were present, Severus had no idea nor did he care. He downed his fire whiskey in one gulp and looked at the boy wonder again. Well not a boy any longer, on the outside that is.

"So, Potter, where's the look of disgust? The rude remarks?" Severus hissed as Potter poured another shot of whiskey for him.

"What look and what remarks, Professor?" Potter asked with a completely straight face after placing the bottle on the table between them.

"You've just found out your most hated teacher is gay and you're not going to say anything?" Severus snarled in exasperation and downed his drink in one gulp again, only to have it refilled by Potter.

"The pot shouldn't call the kettle black, sir, unless being gay is frowned upon in the Wizarding world?" Potter paled slightly as the thought spilt out.

"No, we're more tolerant of the alternate lifestyles than the Muggles are." He replied quietly. After a moment's thought he asked, "So you're no going to comment on how anyone would stoop so low as to touch me?"

"Why are you acting this way? It sounds like you want me to act nasty."

"I've come to expect it, especially from your father."

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Potter shouted, looking Severus straight in the eye as he did so. "Why would I disparage someone who got to see who you really are? The wistfulness of the tone surprised Severus, but he attributed it to the alcohol.

They sat there in silence, watching the fire flicker and drinking the whiskey. Every time Severus finished his drink, Potter refilled it immediately. By the time they finished the bottle, Severus didn't have a clue as to how much the brat had drunk and knew he had much too much, but still he was now sporting a pleasant buzz. 'Good thing the brat didn't know of my inability to keep my mouth shut when inebriated,' he thought. He hoped that his luck will hold out and that the pest would be to drunk to speak. Severus knew he was in trouble the moment Potter opened his mouth.

"Tell me about, Stephen. Where did you meet him?"

Severus mentally cursed the fact that his mouth automatically spilled the information without any control or input from his intellect. At least the brat didn't ask about any order business.

"I met him here when I was in Hogwarts. He was two years ahead of me. When I was in my fifth year, not long after your godfather's infamous prank, I was forced to tutor him in potions by my Head of House. Up to then I didn't know who he was nor even spoken a word to him. Then again, no body bothered with me in my house unless they needed a potion." Severus paused to sip at his whiskey and to access the next memory.

"He wasn't at all happy being tutored by a fifth year. He made it very difficult for me during the first few weeks. He eventually stopped giving me a hard time. I guess I started to intrigue him after a while. By spring he talked to me as if I were a person, not a minion to be ordered about." Severus sighed at the memory, finished his drink and prevented Potter from refilling the glass. He vaguely wondered when Potter had gotten the new bottle.

"What happened after Stephen left school?" Potter asked, ignoring the glare Severus leveled at him.

"He began owling me ever other day that summer. I answered back; it was rather nice having someone that wanted to talk to me. It took my mind off my other troubles. When I returned to school, Stephen would be waiting for me at the school gates on Hogsmeade weekends. With one kiss he made me fall in love with him. When my father found out he was pleased. For the first time in my life I did something that gained my fathers approval. Stephen was from a prominent and rich pure-blooded family. They didn't stray from the light through the centuries, while the other Slytherin families slowly made the descent into the Dark Arts. Stephen took the mark not long after he graduated and was disowned the next summer, but that didn't matter to me, though it did to my father. I received the worst beating ever from my father when I refused to break off my relationship with Stephen." Severus paused to collect his thoughts, watching Potters eyes as he did so, for some clue to what the boy was thinking.

"I crawled, literally, broken and bleeding to Stephen, who healed me and gave me shelter. It was through him that I learned of the benefits of serving the Dark Lord and what the bastard's goals were. I followed Stephen straight to the Dark Lord." Severus paused once again to gather his thoughts and to attempt to control what he told the brat. "To make a long story short, Potter, I began to see the horrors and the madness that being in the Dark Lord's service brought and came crawling to Dumbledore in order to make the pain end. Instead of sending me to Azkaban he gave me a second chance. I became a spy and reported the Dark Lord's plans to Dumbledore. I wanted to bring Stephen along, to try and convince him to spy, but I couldn't bring myself to trust him. Especially after one of the raids we were sent on. His mask was ripped off during a struggle and I saw his face. He was enjoying every moment, every ounce of pain given and every scream. He liked to torture people. I was afraid to trust him after that day. If he enjoyed doing that to complete strangers, what would he do to me? It was at that moment that I believed he didn't love me as much as he did torture. I left him to his fate and concentrated on keeping myself alive. Two years after you and your mother took out the Dark Lord he was given the Dementor's Kiss." Severus finished his tale and stared into the fire.

Potter sat silently nursing the drink in his hand. Severus glanced at him as his silence continued and he noticed the young man's eyes were focused on nothing, his thoughts turned inward. Tired of being the only one who spoke, Severus broke the silence by asking the brat some questions of his own.

"So, Potter, if you were in my situation, what would you have done?" He asked with a sneer. His thoughts were still a little muddled and his control was falling even more to the alcohol in his system.

"I don't think I'd be able to make a different choice, Professor." Potter answered in a quiet voice, his thoughts still turned inward.

Severus made a soft noise of disbelief, which drew Potter out of the few thoughts he possessed. The boy turned those startlingly green eyes in his direction, a questioning look in them and Severus could still see a hint of the jealousy in the depths of those eyes. He still couldn't figure out why the boy was in that state.

"Why so jealous, boy?" Severus sneered, while a part of him wondered why the boy flinched.

"I have loads of reasons to be jealous, Professor." Potter said with no inflection at all in his voice.

"What would you be jealous of, Potter? You've gotten everything handed to you on a platter. You can have any wizard you want without batting an eye. Every you want is handed to you."

"Shows how observant you are, Professor. I'm jealous of Ron for having parents, brothers and a sister. It's the same with Hermione. She's got her parents and she can absorb everything with barely an effort while I have to struggle to learn some things. She's got people in her family that encourages her to succeed and I guess you can say I'm basically jealous of the majority of the wizarding world." Potter replied in a bitter tone. "No one can bring my parents and godfather back, so your assumption that I get what ever I want handed to me is incorrect. That's what I want most in the world and no one can bring them back." Potter paused a moment before continuing. "I wouldn't want to date any of those people who throw themselves at me. They want my fame, not me. I don't think there's anyone out there that wants me, not the person they think I am, not even the person I've got feelings for." Potter concluded still with a bitter voice. "Not that I'd ever be good enough for him anyway."

"I doubt that, Potter."

"I'll prove it then." The brat countered and before Severus could react the nuisance skipped up to him, grasped his head and kissed him.

Severus stiffened in shocked surprise and then his alcohol fogged brain took control and responded to the kiss. His eyes closed involuntarily as Potter nibbled on his lower lip begging for them to part. The brat's kiss was clumsy and showed his inexperience. Severus took control of the kiss with a huff of annoyance. Potter willingly submitted to his domination and opened his mouth to allow Severus entrance without any prompting. Potter tasted like the fire whiskey and as he mapped the willing mouth completely he forgot who he was kissing. Severus' world narrowed to him and the pleasant lips he was kissing. He had his left hand on the other's shoulder and his right ran down the firm chest of the man in front of him.

They remained that way for several moments longer until Severus moved his left hand from his partner's shoulder upwards. His hand brushed against the ear piece of a pair of glasses, which he wasn't expecting, his eyes popped open in surprise. He noticed who he was locking lips with and his mind processed 'James' causing him to shove the person way. He fled towards his bedroom, staggered would be the truer term, and barely registered hearing the person in the living room stumble into the coffee table and the sound of something snapping. Whether it was bone or wood he couldn't tell as he closed the door behind him.

Severus threw himself onto his bed as the room spun around and let the oblivion caused by the liquor take hold. He didn't know what to think nor did he wish to until morning. As darkness claimed him he gave no further thought to the person in the other room. For a change his sleep wasn't interrupted by nightmares of his service to the Dark Lord or his childhood. Despite the hangover induced headache he was surprisingly refreshed when he awoke the next morning. Dimly he heard voices in the other room and was confused and a little alarmed. Severus fumbled in his nightstand for a vial of hangover relief while his other hand searched under his pillow for his wand. He found the potion first and quickly swallowed the dose. Seconds later his headache was gone and his senses were clear. He noticed that his wand was still holstered on his arm, since he fell into his bed fully clothed.

He turned his attention to the voices in the other room and identified one of them as Dumbledore's. As he moved to the door he decided that there two others with Albus. The closer he got to his door the more distinct the other voices became and he was able to determine that one of the two unknowns was a house-elf.

When Severus cautiously opened the poor and peered out he saw a curious scene and exited his bedroom quietly. The third person was Potter and he sat hunched in a corner on the floor cradling his left arm. The house-elf was upset and fussing over Potter's injury while Albus scanned the damaged limb. Severus could see the results from where he stood and he winced when the memories from the night before presented themselves to his now clear mind. He was shocked when he remembered Potter's actions the night before. _The brat actually wanted him?_ Nothing in recent years has surprised him more than that revelation. As he listened to Albus murmuring the charm to heal Potter's broken arm, Severus sorted through his responses to the kiss they shared. He'd have to admit, to himself at least, that he truly enjoyed the kiss, but he knew at the end he mistook the younger Potter for the older hence his knee-jerk reaction. He didn't think that the younger wizard would be too thrilled to know that little fact.

While he was analyzing his thoughts and reactions, the house-elf was fussing over Potter noticed his presence and if looks could kill, Severus would be six feet under several times over. It was while he was glaring back at the elf that he noticed the clothes and realized that this creature could do him some serious hard if it wanted to.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor Snape's awake." The house-elf told the elderly wizard.

"Thank you, Dobby. Would you bring up some breakfast for Harry and Severus?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Dobby will get." With a last glare at Severus the house-elf disappeared to do the headmaster's bidding.

Potter didn't say anything after thanking the headmaster. Instead he leaned back into the corner he was propped up in and turned his face back into the wall. Before he hid his face Severus could see the bags under his eyes, indicating that he didn't sleep at all last night and that the younger wizard was fighting to hold back the tears shimmering in his eyes. They, more than anything, gouged Severus' conscience. The boy never batted an eye lash when Severus insulted him, smashed his potions and did various other injustices to him over the years. To find a weakness and rip it wide open, to do that to someone, who he was forced to live with, who he expected to save them all, was inexcusable and Severus knew Albus will have him on the floor later for his actions, though they were unintentional.

Severus looked on while Albus murmured something to Harry before turning to face Severus. When he saw what Albus held in his hand, his blood drained from his faced. The broken pieces of Potter's wand were clutched in the older wizard's hand. Severus could see the broken shaft of the phoenix feather core and knew that it couldn't be repaired. The loss of one's wand was traumatic since the user put quite a bit of themselves into their wands once they first start to use it.

"Severus, Harry had an accident last night. He says he tripped over your table last night and broke his arm and wand. I'm going to return to my office and contact Ollivander and see if he can bring some of his stock here. We need to find Harry a temporary wand until he can craft another for him." Severus could tell by the look in Albus' eyes that he knew there was more to the story than Harry was telling.

He knew the old man would try and pry his version of last night's events out of him. A look over Albus' shoulder showed Potter still in the corner, but this time he had his arms wrapped around his knees and had turned to face the wall completely. Severus thought briefly and decided to answer Albus' unspoken question rather than let him weasel it out of him at a later date.

"Potter and I were talking after the brat managed to get me drunk." Severus gave a suspicious glance. He couldn't help wondering if the old man gave Potter that little bit of advice.

"I've not told a soul anything about your tendencies when drunk, Severus." Albus responded to his look. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"Stephen." Albus' eyes softened before encouraging Severus to continue with a look. "The brat insisted that I wanted to talk about him, hence the reason he fed most of a bottle of fire whiskey to me. At one point I got lost in my memories and forgot who I was with. When I became startle I shoved him not realizing who he was and passed out in my room. I didn't wake until I heard you lot storming about in here." Albus gave him a look that stated the old man knew he left something out, but there was no chance in hell that he was going to tell him that the two were kissing on his couch.

"Ah… Thank you, Severus. That fills in the gaps in Harry's narrative." There was a hint of rebuke in Albus' eyes, but Severus ignored it as he watched the older wizard turn and head back to his office via the floo.

Once Albus left, Severus let loose a sigh of relief. He didn't need another of Albus' 'be kind to Potter' speeches. Now if he could figure out why Potter would want anything to do with him he'd be on an even keel for the first time since this mess started. Potter's infatuation was something he couldn't understand. After all Severus took out all the anger at James and his friends out on Harry for the whole time the boy's been at Hogwarts. He slowly approached Harry's immobile form. The boy didn't acknowledge his presence though Severus could tell by the way he stiffened that Potter knew that he was near.

"Potter." Severus spoke in a mild tone, but didn't get a response from the boy. Opting to drop the formality for the chance at a response, he spoke again. "Harry."

"Why would you want to talk to a freak, Professor?" Harry replied in a strained voice.

"You are not a freak. Why would you think that?" Severus couldn't help but be concerned at the way the young man was referring to himself. He wondered who had been calling him that, because he was sure someone else was.

"You certainly did last night. You couldn't get away from me fast enough." Harry's voice had a slight hitch to it. "I told you no one wants anything to do with me."

Severus shook his head in disbelief and he knew there was more to this "freak" thing then Harry was letting on. He couldn't believe the lack of self-esteem the younger wizard had. He was beginning to see the similarities between them and slowly the beliefs Severus had about the young man before him crumbled. Once that fact established itself in his mind his subconscious joined in and emphasized the need to call the younger man Harry instead of Potter. He reached out and gently cupped the younger man's chin, lifting his head up so he could get him to look up at him.

"Harry, I was drunk, thanks to you, and I didn't remember where I was and who I was with. I opened my eyes and thought you were James." Severus internally cringed when he thought about the younger man's possible reaction.

That comment made Harry turn and face Severus. Harry's confusion was evident in his eyes as he stared at Severus. Obviously he was going to ask the question Severus would dread having to answer. He wasn't disappointed with the young man's predictability.

"Why would you have thought it was my father?" Harry looked at him in curiosity.

"Well, I really hate to admit this to anyone," Severus stated before revealing what he promised no other living being would ever learn. "Once upon a time I foolishly had a crush on James. Needless to say I found out the hard way that they had the less than tolerant attitude against those who didn't follow the norm. I made sure he never learned about it so he and his friends never had any additional ammunition to use against me."

"And he would have attacked harder than before because he was straight?"

"As an arrow, though your godfather left some doubts in my mind."

"Sirius definitely played a very wide field." Harry replied with a small smile that vanished as quickly as it arrived. "I still don't understand how you could have mistaken me for my father."

"It's hard for me to picture you doing what you did. The reality of what happened to us still hasn't sunk in yet and, as you already know, I'm too willing to believe you're your father."

"I see…" Harry's voice had a defeated quality to it. "As I said, no one wants anything to do with me." The green-eyed man began to turn into the wall again before Severus stopped him and prevented him from completing the action.

Severus took a good hard look at Harry. If the boy didn't wear those thick round glasses he wouldn't resemble his father as much as he did. Now that he was truly looking at the young man without the prejudices of the past he can see more and more of his mother in his features, other than those green eyes. He wondered how much of his outer behavior was truly him and how much was him playing a role, because people expected him to act in a manner like his father's. Most of all he noticed how attractive Harry was now that the potion was finished aging him, even more now that the stronger images of James were softened with his acknowledgement of Lily's features on the younger man. A quick shuffled through his memories revealed evidence of some of Lily-like behavior and ideals, which Severus willfully ignored, than those of his arrogant father. As he continued his examination of both Harry and his memories he came to the conclusion that Harry was definitely someone he wanted to know better and perhaps allow a permanent place in his heart. All he had to do now was convince the younger man that his views concerning him had changed.

"Harry, I didn't reject you. I only spurned your father. I don't know you, I've never bothered to and I usually don't bother with any of the students other than my Slytherins and those few outside my house that have the talent to master potions." Severus looked Harry straight in the eyes before continuing. "Will you give me the chance to know you?" Harry's expression brightened and he nodded in agreement. "Now all I have to figure out is why you want me of all people."

"Did you know I witnessed that night you blew your cover in order to save Millicent, Blaze and those other Slytherins who didn't want to be marked like their parents?"

"No I didn't. I'm rather embarrassed that you've seen me at my worst."

"I actually thought you were at your best that night. You ploughed through a huge swath of Death Eaters before they caught you. You made the bloody bastard work for any sound he drove out of you. I figured out then that you've got everything I've every wanted in a partner. When I saw you being tortured I realized that my feelings went very deep and was paralyzed thinking I lost you before I could mend anything between us." Severus gave Harry a snort of disbelief. "It's true whether you believe it or not." Harry smiled at the dumbfounded man kneeling before him. "You've got a nice blend of all four houses in you. I've seen you demonstrate the primary trait of all of them though the Slytherin ones dominate." Harry gave a small laugh that Severus couldn't help but smile at. He supposed the shocked and utterly dismayed look on his face elicited the burst of humour.

Not one to let someone else get the upper hand, Severus cut off any possible additional comments by capturing Harry's lips before he could add anything else. The spark that formed at the contact of his lips to the green-eyed wizard's surprised him and he couldn't recall it happening last night; then again he was probably drunker than he thought. He could still taste the fire whiskey as he slowly mapped Harry's mouth and this time he was conscious of his actions. He pulled away long before oxygen could become and issue. Harry's eyes were brighter than they were a few moments earlier. Severus snorted in amusement when Harry jumped in surprise when the tell tale sound of a house-elf's arrival echoed in the room. Severus ignored the heated look the little creature was giving him and kept his eyes firmly on Harry's face. He found the younger wizard's flush of embarrassment endearing and decided hurriedly to cut off that train of thought before the angry house-elf acted on its feelings.

"Come, Harry, let's eat our breakfast before that deranged house-elf does something damaging to my person." Severus suggested with a small smile as he held his hand out to help Harry to his feet.

The two ate breakfast in silence under the watchful gaze of the oddly dressed house-elf, who on occasion shook its finger at Severus in warning. Severus couldn't help feeling like a four year old being scolded by Wishy, the elderly house-elf in charge of the nursery at Snape Manor. He'd never thought he would encounter another being, besides Albus and Wishy that made him feel like an unruly child. Once they finished eating the house-elf whisked the plates away and after another angry look at Severus and a few whispered words to Harry took itself back to the kitchens, leaving Harry and he alone. Severus gathered himself to begin another potentially painful, to Harry, conversation only to be interrupted before he could begin by Albus stepping out of the fireplace. Albus barely took a step into the sitting room before the form of Ollivander stepped out carrying several cases that may actually contain the shrunken entirety of his shop.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Professor Snape." Ollivander greeted the two men and promptly began removing and resizing the contents of the cases he brought.

"Harry, my boy, come here and have a seat. I'm sure it'll take a few tries before Mr. Ollivander finds a wand that accepts you." Albus gestured at a chair in the sitting room and Severus wondered why the old man's eyes were twinkling madly.

Severus moved into the shadows by the fireplace and watched as Harry gingerly took a seat with his facial features ridged. Severus figured the younger man was worried about not finding a wand and Severus was totally prepared to commiserate with the younger man. After all he knew Harry's fears first hand since he went though this procedure after the Dark Lord snapped his wand in punishment for some imagined failure. Ollivander wasted no time and started handing Harry wands the moment he sat and was quickly snatching them back. Slowly the pile of discarded wands grew and after an hour and a half Ollivander went through almost all of his wands. Harry's distress increased as he too noted the dwindling pile of wands he hadn't tried. Much to Severus' surprise and Harry's dismay they finished the pile and still hadn't found one that accepted Harry. Ollivander was equally perturbed about his failure to find a match for Harry and turned to Albus as if seeking a explanation.

"Albus, short of making more wands I cannot do anymore. Do you have his parent's wands somewhere? He should be compatible with one of them."

"Yes I have Lily's and James' wands, as well as a number of my own family's wands and those of a few students that have passed on. I'll bring them down for Harry to try while you're packing up." Albus exited through the fireplace in search of the promised wands.

Severus longed to go to Harry and comfort him as he watched the messy-haired wizard get up and pace in front of the fire. He wouldn't do anything to break the façade he painstakingly developed over the years. He'd rather keep anything developing between Harry and himself between them. Albus returned before Harry could work himself into a frenzy and before Severus pulled out his wand to stun Ollivander so he could comfort the young man that snuck through his defenses. Slowly Albus began opening the ornate boxes housing the dozens of wands given to him from family and treasured students. Severus could see Harry getting more and more depressed as each wand rejected him. Finally Albus arrived at the wands he was holding for Harry and both he and Severus were dismayed to find that both Lily's and James' wands rejected the son of their owners. Hating seeing Harry so upset Severus walked to the other side of the room and moved the portrait on the wall revealing a wizard wall safe. Quietly he muttered the password and placed his hand within the glowing space the password activated. The safe door swung open and he began to unload his spare wands and those of various family members he never met.

Carefully he brought the collection out of his safe and hesitated before bringing out the last box that was set apart from the rest. As he turned back towards Harry's seat he noticed Minerva had arrived with more wands, which Harry was trying and becoming more depressed as each one didn't respond. Once Minerva's collection was exhausted Severus took her place and handed Harry the first wand on his pile. He winced each time a wand rejected Harry, sometimes violently. Eventually all but one of Severus' wands were tried and put aside. He hesitated a moment before opening the last box. He didn't want to part with this wand, but it was doing nothing except gathering dust in his safe so he lifted it out and handed it to Harry. The younger wizard took it after staring at it a moment and the minute his hand touched the birch wood wand gold, silver, red and green sparks flew out of the tip. At the sight of those sparks everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Professor Snape, I do not recall selling you that wand and considering that everyone in your family has had a mahogany wand I know that it isn't yours." Ollivander stated in a bland voice while Severus gave the old wand maker a 'mind your own business' glare.

"If you must pry, it was Stephen Llywellyn's. It was given to me because I was the only one who would accept it before he was given the kiss." Severus replied in a barely audible voice.

He looked up at Harry and saw several emotions flash across his face. There were a couple he couldn't identify along with awe and understanding. Obviously the boy was listening to his drunken babble enough to understand he reluctance to part with the wand and Severus could see the silent promise to take care of the wand. As he watched the younger man he saw his eyes flicker away and a moment later exasperation and a touch of dread crossed his features. Severus followed his glance and saw the Headmaster watching them with that infernal twinkle burning brightly. He could understand Harry's feeling of dread. That twinkle didn't bode well for whom ever it was aimed at. Severus suppressed the urge to throttle the man and fervently wished that he and Ollivander would vacate his quarters.

In an effort to control his temper he looked back at Harry and the pile of wands that the younger man was placing the wands back into. Harry didn't release Stephens's wand the entire time, as if he was afraid it would be taken away or lost, and Severus drew his own in order to levitate the wands back to the safe. The moment his wand was firmly in his hand a steam of dark coloured magic leapt from his wand to the one Harry now called his and the younger man jumped in shock. Harry didn't look like he was able to release the wand after the midnight blue stream connected. Severus was equally unprepared for the answering spark of gold that leapt back across the distance separating them. The room was silent as the four men looked at the wands in shock.

"What just happened?" Harry asked in a shaky voice and Severus turned to the elderly men as he waited for the answer to the other's question.

"Well?" Severus snapped while rubbing his arm when the other two didn't answer promptly. The magic that leapt into his wand left his arm slightly numb.

"I don't know." Albus replied looking to his long time acquaintance for his imput.

"I'm not sure. Since I didn't make Mr. Llywellyn's wand I do not know where the source of the core came from. I won't be able to answer until I look at the records my father and uncle left, which I'll do the moment I return to my shop." Severus watched the old man with distrust. He had the nagging suspicion the man knew exactly what happened.

"I'll escort you back to my office then. Please let us know what you find." Albus told the other man as he turned to the fireplace.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Professor Snape. I'll be in contact soon. After you, Professor Dumbledore." The old wand maker gestured at the fireplace and a few moments after the Headmaster left he followed.

Severus stood and put the boxes away as like he intended before another mystery intervened in his life. Once his safe was securely locked and hidden he turned his attention to Harry. The younger man had relocated to the sofa and was examining his new acquisition with care. Severus decided that now would be a good time to start learning who Harry was. He moved to the sofa and sat next to the green-eyed man. Harry smiled when he looked up and Severus' heart skipped a beat. He began to think that letting this man into his life wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Thank you for this." Harry said while holding the wand up. "I promise that I'll take good care of it and I'll return it once Ollivander makes a new one for me."

"Keep it. It was doing nothing but gathering dust. I couldn't use it at all." Severus replied with a wave of his hand. "I think now would be a good time to get to know each other better, especially before that deranged house-elf returns to glare holes in me. Since you got me to spill some choice bits of my life you can do the talking this time."

"I wouldn't know where to start." Harry replied in a quiet voice.

"Try at the beginning. What is the first thing you remember about living with your relatives?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about the Dursleys?"

"Yes. They did shape who you are for better or worse."

"If you insist." Harry closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and Severus braced himself for some distasteful information since his instincts were telling him he was going to hear something unpleasant. Harry opened his eyes and stared into the fire as he began speaking. "The first thing I remember was…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 6  
By Magdelena**

Severus sat, transfixed, as the young man's story poured forth. He hadn't truly understood how difficult Harry's early life had been. He had always imagined Harry to be a spoiled, pampered youth. As Harry described detail after detail of the conditions he endured, Severus found a strange sense of protectiveness overwhelming him in regards to Harry. Oh yes, Severus had always protected Harry, but it was both his debt to James, and his promises to Albus that had caused him to look after the boy.

The earlier attraction he had felt to Harry was nothing compared to the feelings he was experiencing now. My gods, he was falling in love with the brat! He could picture this Harry, the older body perfectly matching the obvious wisdom and maturity brought on by his harsh young life, spending evening after evening in front of the fire alone with him. Had this age change never happened, Severus doubted he would have ever gotten a true glimpse at the young man before him. The light, airy feeling Severus had experienced shortly after their age changes threatened to overwhelm him again, but he forced it back. As much as he wanted that heady feeling to return, he owed it to Harry to stay focused and listen to Harry's story, a tale he suspected he was one of the few deemed privileged to hear.

Harry was amazed at how easily the story of his life with the Dursleys spilled out of him. Even with his two best friends, he had always been so hesitant to give them the details of his life. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione or Ron with his secrets, but the two were so blessed. They both came from loving families. The more he thought of it, the more he realized how very much he and his Potions Master had in common.

After he had finished his tale, Harry stopped, stretched, and gratefully accepted the cup of tea that Severus had fixed for him, considering why he felt so comfortable with the Potions Master. He looked at the accepting face before him, not a trace of pity or scorn in his features, so different than what he was used to from his peers.

There truly wasn't much difference in Severus' physical features since the age change had occurred. It was quite obvious to Harry that the carefree young man he had witnessed earlier peeking out of the usually impassive façade had been alive and well within Severus all along, just waiting for a chance to get out. Harry knew from what he had witnessed in Severus' pensieve that the man's youth had not been particularly perfect, but it was obvious that the last ten years had been difficult ones for Severus, ones not filled with someone to share them with, someone to love. Something inside of Harry screamed for the chance to be the one to make sure that no matter whether or not they found a way to restore their ages that he would be the person to make sure that Severus never wanted for a partner again.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. At nearly the same moment, both reached for the teakettle and their fingertips brushed. Two pairs of eyes snapped up to meet one another as currents of desire passed through them both; desire so palpable it was almost visible. The air crackled with energy as both leaned forward and their lips met in a dizzying kiss.

Both men gasped as longing raged through them, lighting their bodies afire. Their kisses quickly became more heated. Harry's hands twined through Severus' long locks, urging the Potions Master closer. Severus readily complied; sliding his hands around Harry's waist and pulling the younger man flush against his body.

Harry's hands slid slowly down over Severus' chest, one twining around his back, and the other dropping lower to cup the now noticeable erection tenting the Potions Master's trousers. When Severus felt Harry's gentle touch to his already straining member, he suddenly jolted back to reality.

He quickly and carefully extracted himself from Harry's arms not missing the look of hurt and confusion in the young man's eyes. "Please do not for one moment think that I am averse to the direction in which this is heading. However, we still have yet to sort out what will happen in regards to our ages, and when we are able to find a cure to return us to our rightful ages; I do not think that you will be so quick to want to be with the man I have become. As well, I will still be your professor, and I just can't..."

"There are no rules to stop anything from happening between us." Harry chuckled, relieved that Severus hadn't regretted his actions. "If there were, I doubt Albus Dumbledore would have ever been elected as Headmaster considering that while he was the Transfiguration Professor, he and the Head Girl started their relationship. And should anyone have a problem with something happening between us, I will happily remind both he, and Professor McGonagall, the aforementioned former Head Girl, of that fact. I'm sure that their support would go a long way to smooth anyone who questioned us."

Harry gently took Severus' hand in his own. "And you can't tell me you didn't feel that…whatever that was…that passed between us. I may not be very experienced, but that was just not your average snog."

Severus smiled genuinely at the serene look on Harry's face. "Agreed. But for now, I believe that I will take a shower. It has been a long day."

Harry nodded his agreement, and busied himself with looking through some of his schoolbooks, which Minerva had brought by earlier. He had just cracked open his Transfigurations textbook when Ollivander's head appeared in the fire.

"Ah, Mister Potter, and where is Professor Snape?"

"He just was getting ready to take a shower, sir. Shall I call him?"

"No, no, my boy. I have found the information on the wand you now possess, quite curious, indeed. The core is composed of a phoenix feather, freely given, which was purified in unicorn blood, also freely given of course, and then wrapped in a dragon's scale. It is the most unique wand in existence. It was made by my great grandfather as an experiment, but never meant for use. The best guess I can make is that over the generations it was mislabeled and placed within our general stock."

"But how could someone like Stephen wield such a wand for the nefarious deeds he obviously performed?" Harry asked, incredulous about the information he had received. "It should have rejected him, shouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily. It is doubtful that he was powerful enough to utilize more than the need for the dragon's scale core. I doubt that the inner core has been used until today when you wielded it and performed the bonding rite between the professor and yourself."

Harry blinked quite a few times in rapid succession, his power of speech lost for a moment as he carefully considered Ollivander's words. "Um, the bonding rite?"

"Well yes, of course, I wasn't sure of the coloring, which was why I didn't make any observations at the time, but I would suspect that the darkened magic that you drew from Professor Snape's wand was his connection to Voldemort, in effect purifying him of his past deeds, something that even Headmaster Dumbledore's intervention has not provided for him."

Harry asked his next question almost mechanically. "The golden magic then was...?"

Ollivander's smile was wide, and his eyes glimmered with delight. "Well, what else Mister Potter, you offered him your quite obvious love as a replacement for what he had lost. You provided light where there once had been darkness, as only a soul mate could have."

Any reply Harry might have made was drowned out by the sound of Severus' screech from the bathroom. Harry bid Ollivander a hasty farewell, closed the floo connection, and raced to the bathroom door, wand drawn. He opened the unlocked door, and was captivated by the sight before him. Rapidly dissipating steam filled the room, and across from Harry stood Severus, only partially under the spray from the showerhead, water droplets glistening on every well-endowed inch of his long, sinuous frame.

Harry's appraisal was abruptly ended however, when he heard Severus stating the same thing repeatedly, though in his current state, he could truly not focus on the words his professor was muttering. He shook his head, and forced his eyes reluctantly upward, and his libido reluctantly into submission. "What did you say?" he managed to choke out.

Severus didn't even bother to reply, just turned his left forearm for Harry to see, a look of utter surprise gracing his face. Harry gasped at the sight, and without even realizing he had done it, he crossed the room and grasped Severus' arm in his hand. His other hand smoothed over the skin of Severus' forearm where he knew the Dark Mark used to reside. When he saw what replaced Voldemort's brand sent him reeling in shocked surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**

Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 7  
By Taran Swann

**

Harry gasped as he recognized the tattoo that replaced the ugly skull of the Dark Mark. It was a symbol that he had thought of himself just a short while ago, when he first realized how much he actually loved and respected Severus.

It was the golden sword of Godric Gryffindor with a large black snake entwined around the blade and hilt. The tip of the blade was embedded in a dark skull.

He looked up into Severus' dark eyes. He saw anxiety and shock and a deep rooted fear. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to do it," he whispered softly.

"Does this make you my new master?" Severus asked his voice low and rough with emotion as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"NO!" Harry shouted in anger. "Don't ever call me that! I am master of no one but myself!"

Harry watched the warring emotions fade from Severus to be replaced by tears. Harry closed his eyes to the heart breaking sight and wrapped his arms tightly around Severus, holding him close as Severus sobbed quietly.

"It's over. I'm really free," Severus whispered over and over.

As Harry held him close, his hands running up and down soothingly on Severus' damp back, he couldn't help noticing, and responding to, Severus' state of undress. He told himself that this wasn't the time for it, but his body and soul was melting against Severus' naked form.

Before he could think, Harry pulled back and kissed Severus, shuddering at the feel of the warm lips pressed against his. When Severus opened his mouth, Harry's tongue quickly made its way in, tasting peppermint and tea. Harry's hands trailed down Severus' back and cupped his round, firm buttocks. He felt Severus shiver and it took a moment for his lust clouded brain to realize that it wasn't only from the kiss. Severus was covered in goose-bumps. Harry's fingers slid up Severus' hips and rested lightly on his waist as he ended the kiss.

"I should… um… let you finish your shower," he said in a husky voice staring into the shiny, obsidian eyes that he knew so well.

Severus looked nervous as he nodded to Harry and slowly dropped his hands from Harry's shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's. He blushed under Harry's intense stare and turned away, moving back under the stream of hot water. When he heard the bathroom door click shut, he smiled and looked down at the new mark, the Light Mark, as he was already considering it to be.

Harry was sitting on the sofa reading as Severus emerged from his bedroom. He glanced up, then back down to his book. As the sight registered, his head shot up to look at Severus again. Severus was wearing a pair of tight fitting black trousers, a red, long sleeved silk shirt, and shiny black shoes. His long black hair was tied back with a red ribbon. Harry swallowed hard and had to concentrate to understand what the sex god was saying to him.

"We need to celebrate! Get dressed, Harry!"

"Hum? What?" Harry asked dumbly, tearing his eyes away from the sexy body to look into Severus' playful eyes.

Severus chuckled lightly and blushed at the attention. "Get dressed, Harry! We're going out!"

"Out?" Harry asked incredulously as he stood up, shaking the lust-filled thoughts from his head. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little," Severus said with a mischievous grin. "Now, hurry up!" Severus ushered Harry into the bedroom and handed him some clothes that he thought would fit Harry. He knew that after the age change, most of Harry's clothes would now be too small for his somewhat larger frame.

"Would you mind at least telling me where we're going?" Harry asked as he slipped into the black trousers and green shirt Severus had given him. He snickered to himself at the fact that they were wearing each other's house colors.

"Yes, I mind," Severus teased. When Harry was ready, Severus led him through dark, damp tunnels and out of the castle. They made their way swiftly and silently across the school grounds and passed the anti-apparation wards. He stopped them just outside the gates and took Harry's face between his warm hands and kissed him, pouring into it all the love and hope he was feeling in that moment.

"I believe," Severus whispered after the kiss, "that you are now old enough to go clubbing." He gave Harry a wide grin and a wink before apparating them away.


	8. Chapter 8

**

Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 8  
By Corgi

**

In the decrepit manor house in Little Hangleton a circle of black robes figures stood silently. Fear was a visible miasma in the room. The cause was pacing the inside of the circle. The silent figures flinched each time the demon got near them, though they tried hard to suppress it. Finally the caged beast that was the Dark Lord ceased his agitated movements. A thin skeletal finger pointed to one man and then another. The two men let the circle of their peers and knelt at the feet of the monster known as Lord Voldemort.

"You two will go and discover the whereabouts of Potter's safe-house. You, Finkley, will go through the Ministry files and you, Weasley, will return to your family fold. They are close to Potter and the mudblood lover will have informed them of the brat's location."

Both kneeling men shuddered, voiced their acknowledgement of his orders and then slowly back out of the room. Voldemort didn't bother to look at them again as they made their hasty retreat out the door. He turned to Lucius Malfoy and pinned the blonde aristocrat with his red-eyed glare.

"You, Malfoy, will meet with your son this coming Hogsmeade weekend and find out exactly what happened. I also want to know why he didn't inform you of both of their disappearances. I do not tolerate failure of any type! _Crucio!_"

Lucius screamed in agony as the spell sent lances of fire through his veins. It went on so long that his body gave up the fight and retreated into darkness. The only way it had to negate the agony surging through it. For long moments Lucius knew nothing but darkness, though it didn't last for long. He body was forced awake by another spell and slowly he forced his body to its feet. Only he and a few other Death Eaters remained in the room with the Dark Lord.

"You have my orders, Malfoy." The Dark Lord spat with so much venom that Lucius flinched in reaction. Being called by his last name indicated that he lost the Dark Lord's favour and it would be hell to get it back again. "See that they are followed! Be gone!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Lucius managed to utter without stuttering and slowly back out of the room and once he crossed the threshold ran for the boundaries of the manor.

Once outside the Dark Lord's anti-apparation wards he disapparated for his home. Again he collapsed once he was inside the gates and wards of his home. It was happening more and more frequently since the Dark Lord regained his body and faced failure after failure when it came to killing the Boy-Who-Lived. Snarling silently he forced himself to his feet and staggered to his front door, which opened silently at his approach. Ten minutes later he was collapsing into the chair behind his desk. Waiting for him was a vial of Snape's blasted post Cruciatus potion. He downed the potion and laid he head against the back of his chair as he waited for the potions effects to begin. When the pain receded into nothing he pulled a piece of snowy white parchment embossed with the Malfoy family crest and began writing to his son. When he was done he called for one of the family eagle-owls to bear the letter to Draco at Hogwarts.

He felt the need to inflict pain and decided to head to Muggle London in search of a victim. There were whores enough out there that one going missing wouldn't be too big of a deal. A plan firmly fixed in his mind he went upstairs to change out of the clothes the Dark Lord ruined and into something that would blend in with the filthy Muggles without notice. Less than hour later he was striding towards the boundaries of his own wards and apparated to an alleyway he has used frequently for the task when ever he went to London to hunt. He mad sure his clothes were their usual immaculate state before gliding out of the s the darkened alley in search of prey. He watched the street corners and the fronts of the various clubs, both wizard owned and Muggle, for a suitable target.

He approached the location of a prominent gay club, owned by a couple of Mudbloods he had the misfortune of going to school with, when he saw a surprising familiar shirt. It looked exactly like the expensive red silk one Narcissa had made for Snape, which she gave him after Draco's naming ceremony. It wouldn't surprise him to find that the traitor sold the shirt; his lips curled into a sneer at the thought. He watched as the figure approached the door to the club and saw a slightly smaller figure enter the club with the man in the red silk shirt. Now more curious about the person and slightly alarmed considering the report from Hogwarts, Lucius abandoned his quest and entered the club a minute behind the two men. He watched from the shadows as the two men entered a booth. As the man in the red shirt slid in after his companion, Lucius got a good view of the mystery person's profile and what little colour he had drained away. It was Snape and he didn't look older at all, in fact he looked much younger, in his twenties to be exact. He moved to a shadowy corner of the bar to watch the two in hopes of identifying Snape's companion as he tried to figure out what went wrong. Draco knew which potion to give each victim. He made sure of it. While sipping a fire whiskey he studied the booth Snape and his catamite were in. He had a good view of Snape from where he sat, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of the other man. As he continued to observe the booth and its occupants from the shadows he noticed that the waiter's were bringing a consistent supply of drinks to the table.

Eventually Snape must have convinced his partner to dance and, to Lucius horror, he was leading a slightly older Potter onto the dance floor. Fear filled his very being as he watched Snape, who for the first time used that blasted shampoo Narcissa foisted upon him years ago, pull the green clad and giggling Boy-Who-Lived out onto the dance floor. The two, once out among the other couples, melted into each other's arms making it hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Much to Lucius' surprise, Snape was nuzzling Potter's hair and the very thought of them being involved made Lucius ill. When Snape began to devour the Potter's mouth in a lustful manner, Lucius left as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. All his plans for the night were forgotten as he fled to Malfoy Manor. He was going to strengthen the wards around his home before confronting his incompetent son in the morning. There was no way he was going to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend to find out what the brat did wrong.

* * *

Severus was oblivious to everything except the giddy feeling of freedom and Harry. The green-eyed man looked fantastic in clothes that Severus lent him and he flushed every time Harry looked at him with an appreciative look in his eyes. Harry looked around wide-eyed as they entered the club. Severus noticed the envious glances of many of the patrons as they made their way to an empty booth. They ordered drinks for a while until the alcohol loosened Harry's inhibitions a bit and then Severus dragged him onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing and Harry practically melted against him as they swayed to the music. He felt the presence of the other men in the room and knew they were after Harry. Severus wasn't about to allow them to take his Harry away and set about making sure they knew they weren't wanted. It never crossed his mind that some of those closing in were staring at them nor did he notice Harry glaring at the encroaching individuals.

Severus tangled his left hand in Harry's hair and pulled his head back so he could claim those luscious lips in a possessive kiss. Harry moaned in response and opened his mouth for Severus' exploration. As Harry melted against him even more and clung to him like a limpet, the green-eyed man tucked the fingers of both hands into the waistband of his trousers, down to the knuckle. Severus shivered when he felt those finger tips brush the crack of his arse. After thoroughly mapping the younger man's mouth he broke away to catch his breath and returned to Harry's mouth to coax the other's tongue to come out and play. After a while the music changed to one with a vastly quicker beat and Severus had enough of the drooling mass surrounding them.

"Care to try a different club, Harry." He asked the green clad man after casting a noise dimming charm around them.

"Yeah, I'm tired of glaring at those idiots staring at your arse. They just can't take a hint. You're mine and I'm not letting you go." Harry snarled and glared over Severus' shoulder.

Severus was shocked and turned so he could look over his shoulder and to his surprise there were a group of men behind him staring fixedly at his bum. He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the attention. He's never recalled having this much attention those few times he went clubbing with Stephen and he didn't think he changed that much. He dragged Harry back to their booth for one last drink before leaving and once the bar tab was paid they made their way to the next club on the strip. The evening continued in much the same vein. They drank, danced and left after being ogled by the other patrons. As the night progress they both got drunker and drunk and Severus found that Harry became very giggly when intoxicated. He also became bolder and more of an exhibitionist as the alcohol made its way through his body. By the time the sun made its appearance on the horizon, Severus was just as drunk as Harry. The last club they were in was a wizard owned one and the owner wouldn't allow Severus to apparate them home. The wizard insisted the floo back to Hogsmeade and provided them with hooded cloaks to hide their identities. Severus got the impression that the man thought they were Hogwarts students under glamour charms and he wasn't about to inform him other wise.

The arrived in the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks and staggered back to the school singing at the top of their lungs. Severus barely remembered to take them through the secret passages and the two giggled at the sound of their drunken singing echoing off the walls as the stumbled back to Severus' rooms. Once inside he shoved Harry against the door and devoured his mouth again. All the snogging they did through the course of the night gave Harry enough practice to overcome his earlier inexperience. They dueled for dominance with their tongues and as the kiss continued they began an unusual dance. They swayed across the sitting room slamming into tables and chairs causing various objects to fall off of their surfaces. Books fell to the floor when the collided with a bookshelf and various bits of glass shattered as they tried to dominate their drunken dance. The few objects still in place or unbroken were saved by their sudden collision with Severus' bed. Air became a distinct problem forcing the two to end their battle for dominance.

Severus recovered first and began to torture the other man's neck as Harry tried desperately to catch his breath. The buzz from the alcohol and the taste of Harry's sweat soaked skin brought another need to prominence. His arousal caused his trapped cock to throb painfully in his tight trousers. A small corner of his mind not fogged by alcohol reasserted itself and insisted that ripped the clothes off Harry and pounding him, or being pounded by him, into the mattress was not a good idea. Desperate for relief his shifted, as he marked the smaller man's neck with a love bite, until his pelvis was aligned with Harry's. He ground his hips into the younger man's and groaned when he felt an answering bulge in the other's pants. They quickly found a mutual rhythm as their need for relief drove them to move faster and faster. In the pit of his stomach his pleasure built and built until he exploded shouting Harry's name. That little clear corner of his mind kept him moving until Harry came crying into the crook of his neck.

They panted together until they recovered from their orgasms and they planted small gentle kisses on each other's faces as they basked in the afterglow. Growing uncomfortable due to the cooling mess in his trousers, he preformed they amazing dual feat of banishing their clothes from their bodies to the laundry basket and casting a cleaning charm while rip roaring drunk. As he was maneuvering his wand Harry was managing to pull the covers out from under them. Their tasks complete they cuddled together under the blankets and allowed the sleep of the drunken to claim them.

They both sleep peacefully until the pounding on Severus' outer door forced them into consciousness. Severus refused to acknowledge the noise and insisted that Harry ignore it two. Both men buried themselves deeper into the blankets, but that respite was short lived.

"Severus! Severus, wake up!" Minerva shrilled while lighting the torches and fireplace in the bedroom with a wave of her hand.

"Merlin, Minerva! Have some pity will you?" Severus moaned as he forced himself to sit up. Beside him Harry whimpered due to the hangover induced headache. Severus blinked at the witch who invaded his personal space. "What do you want from my life?"

"Albus sent me to get you. It's an emergency. Mr. Malfoy had to be rescued from his father this morning. His back is torn to shreds and nothing Poppy has done will close the wounds. Albus wants you upstairs immediately." Minerva said in a clipped voice.

"I'll be there, just give me a few moments." Severus said with a groan as he pawed through his nightstand for two bottles of the sobriety potion he kept there for these occasions.

"I have to go wake Mr. Potter. Where's his room, Severus?"

"He's already awake and there isn't another room, as you should already know." Severus snapped.

He'd finally found the potions he was looking for. He turned to Harry as Minerva was getting ready to question Severus on the other man's location. Severus gently nudged the younger man and was about to hand him the vial of hangover cure when Harry turned an alarming shade of green. Harry bolted upright and clapped his hands over his mouth. He then ran right past Minerva without pausing to cover himself. Minerva's eyes widened in shock as her favourite student streaked by her without a stitch of clothing on and Severus ignored her in favour of watching Harry's retreating backside.

"SEVERUS!" She shrieked at him causing the pain in his head to multiply by ten. Her eyes blazed in fury as she strode stiff kneed to Severus' bed side.

"Blasted woman, keep your voice down or I'll silence you." Severus snapped back as his head throbbed more because of his building anger.

Severus downed the potion and closed his eyes as it quickly got rid of the last traces of alcohol in his system and soothed away the headache. He could feel Minerva's angry stare boring into him and did his best to ignore her. Unfortunately for him, she didn't take the hint and leave.

"Severus, how could you? He's a student!" Minerva was working her way up to full rant mode and Severus gave her his patented sneer.

"I suggest you wait in the sitting room so I can change and help Harry before he cracks his skull open in my bathroom." He started to slide out of bed, but Minerva was being difficult and refused to leave the room.

"I don't believe you got a student drunk and…"

"Don't say anything you're going to regret Minerva. Besides he got me drunk the night before and frankly I never was one for celebrating alone."

"Severus, you haven't celebrated anything in all the time I've known you and I don't see you starting." Minerva snarled and paced. Severus could imagine a tail swishing in agitation behind her.

Severus sneered once again at his colleague of 16 years and wordlessly held out his left arm. Minerva stared in shocked surprise and as she was distracted by the new design on his arm Severus reached under his pillow and drew his wand. A quickly cast spell propelled her out of the bedroom and allowed him to dress in peace. Once securely dressed in his armour of black robes he searched his closet for something for Harry. All the way in the back he found a selection of robes Narcissa insisted on giving him after some occasion at Malfoy Manor. It seems those robes will finally be worn. He chose a set for Harry and made sure he still had the second vial of potion before heading to the bathroom. He ignored the glowering Minerva as he made his way through the sitting room.

Harry was still kneeling over the toilet when Severus arrived and he handed the suffering young man the vial of sobriety potion. Harry gazed at him in appreciation before downing the much needed potion. Severus wordlessly handed Harry the robes he brought and left the room to allow him some privacy. He braced himself for more of Minerva's ranting.

"Severus, he's a student." She started in once again like a broken Muggle record.

Severus gathered himself to stem off her tirade, but Harry beat him to it.

"There's nothing in the school rules prohibiting it, Professor. Is it just because I'm a student or is it because it's me that's having the relationship?" Harry challenged his head of house.

"Of course it's because it's yo…." Minerva caught herself, but it was too late.

"I see. You've become quite a hypocrite, Professor." Harry said in a toneless voice and stormed back into Severus' bedroom.

"Congratulations, Minerva. You've just destroyed whatever faith he had in you. He insisted that you and Albus would support us in this. I suggest you make yourself scarce. I'll be up as soon as I fetch Harry from the bedroom.

Minerva wordlessly left Severus' quarters, but not without a backwards glance at his bedroom door. When the door clicked shut he returned to his bedroom and convinced Harry to leave the room with him. He didn't utter a word the entire trip to the hospital wing.

When they arrived Draco was flat out on his stomach and his back was covered in slashes that Severus was able to identify the source of. Lucius was overly fond of that blasted cane of his. Wordlessly he pulled the antidote for the poison Lucius coated the wood with and poured the potion over the slash marks on his godson's back. He watched as the wounds closed and Draco sighed in relief, though only Severus noticed it. When the wounds on Draco's back finished closing, Severus turned to Albus looking for an explanation. He pointedly ignored Minerva and so did Harry. He noted that Weasley and Granger were standing off to the side and neither recognized Harry despite the fact that he didn't look any different than before. Perhaps it was the robes that he leant the younger man. They probably weren't used to seeing him in anything other than Hogwarts' uniform. On the bed in the farthest corner of the Hospital Wing an unconscious Lucius Malfoy laid and Severus' fingers twitched with the need to wrap them around the blonde's throat and squeeze. Albus wouldn't be happy if he murdered there only source of information available to them. He checked to make sure his bottle of Veritaserum was in its secret pocket. He returned his full attention to Albus when the elderly wizard began to speak.

"Severus, this morning while Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were on their way to visit with Hagrid they heard someone yelling and another person screaming in pain. When they investigated the source, they witnessed young Mr. Malfoy being assaulted by his father." Albus began in a quiet voice and Severus noticed Draco get paler than normal. Obviously having been rescue from his father by his enemies didn't go down well with the younger man. "Ms. Granger reports that Mr. Malfoy Sr. was shouting about some age potions and young Mr. Malfoy's incompetence that switched them."

"So Mr. Malfoy is the cause of our present situation?" Severus asked in a 'ready to kill' tone.

"I didn't mix the potions up. They were easily told apart and I know I didn't put them in the wrong goblets. The only way they could have been mixed up is if a house-elf switched them." Draco snarled while Granger and Weasley watched in confusion.

"Ah, perhaps we should question one of the house-elves then?" Albus stated with and insane twinkle in his eyes and both Severus and Harry groaned at the sight. Albus snapped is fingers in a specific pattern and Dobby the house-elf arrived in a crack of displaced air.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir? What can Dobby do for you?" The oddly dressed creature asked and Severus could feel Harry pulling him back by his robes. Severus looked back at him and noticed he was edging between him and the crazed house-elf.

"Dobby, were the house-elves aware of someone tampering with Professor Snape's and Harry's drinks at all?" Albus asked and by the look in the old man's eyes he knew the answer already.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Why didn't anyone one of you remove the potions from the glasses?" Albus asked in a stern voice, which had no effect on the eccentric little elf.

"Dobby keeps his master's secrets and he knows them all. Dobby especially knows his dreams and wishes. When former master's son tried to make Professor Snape too old and Master Harry too young, Dobby decided to make his master happy." The house-elf gave the younger Malfoy a savage grin that looked very out of place on the elf's face and the blonde squirmed a bit in discomfort. Severus was curious as to who the elf thought his master was. "Dobby knew his master and Professor Snape would know something was wrong with their drinks and Dobby was right!"

Severus' eyes widened in surprise and looked at the younger man who was blushing a shade of red that was brighter than Weasley's hair. Severus heard him mumble over and over something that sounded like 'I should have never told him'. Weasley and Granger's eyes were wide and Draco looked ill as they slowly processed the information and added it together. Albus' eyes were twinkling brighter than lit magnesium and Severus decided that watching the rest of the occupants of the room faint in shock would be very amusing. He turned Harry around so that he was facing him and captured his lips in another searing kiss and was pleased to hear the sound of several gasps and a couple of bodies hitting the floor. Sadly he didn't get the last word in for this encounter. The house-elf had that honour.

"Professor Snape is very smart man," the diminutive being told Albus in a quiet voice, though Severus knew that the creature was making sure he heard every word, "but sometimes he can be very stupid. It about time someone appreciates Dobby's hard work." Dobby left quickly with a loud crack.


	9. Chapter 9

**

Age is Just a Word  
Chapter 9  
Lady Balinor

**

Eventually, the need for air forced Severus and Harry apart. When they looked at the others in the room, both men began to snicker. Minerva was being helped to her feet by a rather surprised Headmaster. Minerva had fainted at the sight of seeing her prize pupil kissing her coworker. Of course, she had seen them in the same bed earlier that morning, but at seeing them acting so passionately in public, she had fainted in shock. Albus had tried to keep Minerva from falling, but he was knocked off balance in his attempts sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Meanwhile, Draco, Ron, and Hermione wore identical expressions of shock at seeing their normally reserved Potions Master making such an emotional display in the middle of the Infirmary.

Severus reigned in his mirth and turned back to Harry. "It seems we make a spectacle of ourselves no matter where we go," said Severus, brushing a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes, inadvertently revealing Harry's scar.

At that moment, a soft gasp was heard, followed by a thud as another body hit the floor. Harry and Severus turned to see Ron sprawled out across the floor in a dead faint and Draco in a similar position on the bed. Of the three students, only Hermione remained standing. Tentatively she spoke, "Harry, is that...you?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's me. Somewhat older than before, but still me." Harry replied trying not to laugh at the shocked expression Hermione wore.

"So Dobby switched the potions so you would get older and Professor Snape would get younger, instead of the other way around," Hermione stated, brow wrinkled in thought.

"Yes," Harry replied. He knew that Hermione would inevitably put all the pieces together and come to the right conclusions about what Dobby had said earlier, but that didn't mean he had to make it easy for her. Sure enough, Hermione's face lit up as she finally got all of the pieces to fit together perfectly.

Surprisingly, it was not Hermione who broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon the room. After Hermione had begun questioning Harry, the Headmaster had revived both Draco and Ron. It was Ron who now spoke, "Why would Dobby do a thing like that? I know he's always favored doing things in a rather different way, but this is just going too far!"

At this, Harry turned a bright shade of red for the second time since reaching the Infirmary. However, he still refused to elaborate on Dobby's words. Finally, Severus' curiosity became too much for him. He turned Harry to face him and asked, "Harry, why did that deranged little house-elf switch our drinks and why does he think it would make you happy? You are his master, I presume."

Harry sighed. He knew he could avoid the questions no longer and began his explanation, "Yes, I am Dobby's master, so to speak." At Severus' raised eyebrow, Harry elaborated, "Dobby's still free - he wears clothes and is paid - but I'm still his master. And Hermione, before you launch into that SPEW stuff, let me assure you that I didn't want to be his master. But you know Dobby; he's always been rather attached to me. At the end of last year, Dobby found me in the dorms right before I was leaving to get on the train and told me that he wanted to serve me. He looked so eager that I couldn't bear to say no, so I agreed to it on the condition that even if he did bind himself to me, he would still in essence be free."

"That still doesn't explain why he switched our drinks instead of removing the potions completely," Severus said, noting that Harry seemed to be rambling on about Dobby in favor of answering his earlier question.

"Oh, that," Harry said, laughing nervously, "Well, that wasn't my idea. I don't know what Dobby was thinking...crazy plan, really. Worse than his rogue bludger in my second year..." Harry trailed off. Severus gave him a glare that said clearly _'Stop rambling and get to the point!_ Harry averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at Severus, and began to speak in earnest, "I can never sleep well and I often come down to the kitchens in the middle of the night for a small snack. Dobby keeps me company while I eat and we talk about...well, about a variety of things, really. One night, I was really depressed and Dobby asked me what was wrong. I told him that it seemed like everyone I knew had someone to be with, but that I still remained alone. Well, of course Dobby thought that since I was the 'Great Harry Potter' I could be with whomever I wanted. I told him that there was no way the person I was interested in could ever return my feelings, and even if they did, the age gap would probably deter them."

"Who was the person you were talking about?" Severus asked, simultaneously hoping for and dreading the answer.

"You," Harry said simply, raising his eyes to look into the obsidian ones of Severus, "Always you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 10  
By Inzilbeth**

The Potions Master remained silent and motionless as he gazed into the depths of Harry's eyes. Those eyes were filled with only love and contentment. Severus vowed to himself he would do all he could to see that look directed at him many times in the future.

Remaining speechless, Severus raised his hand and cupped Harry's face gently; he tried to push forth his own feelings of love into the gaze he and Harry now shared. He knew words were not possible for him in their present company. Harry turned his head into Severus' hand, smiled, and kissed the palm softly. He gave Severus a look that said he understood what the dark eyes were saying to him. The clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention to the headmaster.

"Well my boys, since Draco is on the mend, let's move to my office. We'll floo there from the fireplace in your office, Poppy; if that is all right with you?"

Poppy replied "Of course Albus."

The headmaster turned to Ron and Hermione. "I am proud of you both for coming to the younger Mr. Malfoy's aide. You both may leave. I believe that you can still get some breakfast in the Great Hall if you hurry. I must also ask you to keep these events to yourselves." Hermione nodded in understanding, but asked another question.

"Sir, what will become of Malfoy and his father?" Draco cast a nervous glance toward the headmaster upon hearing Hermione's question.

"Miss Granger, I have already contacted Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks to deal with Mr. Malfoy senior. Draco and I will be having an intense conversation after he recovers." Professor Dumbledore replied as his piercing gaze swept over a very nervous looking Draco.

Hermione knew from the names of Aurors coming to the school that Malfoy senior would be questioned by the Order, which could give them an advantage in the future over Voldemort.

"Minerva, I trust you'll remain here with the Malfoys until the Aurors arrive?"

"I will remain Albus." Turning toward Severus and Harry she said quietly, "I am sorry for my earlier reaction towards you both, especially to you Harry. I am now beginning to understand the true depth of your feelings and am glad to have been reminded of how my own once began." Harry was pleased that his Head of House seemed to have done a bit of soul searching and he favored her with a small nod and smile.

Severus bowed his head slightly at Minerva's words. He was still angry with her behavior earlier, for hurting Harry's feelings and trampling his trust. His reaction compared to Harry's made him realize once again how much he had misunderstood the younger man over the years. His capacity for love and forgiveness were inspiring to him.

Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I'll see you later OK?" He was a bit worried about his friend's reactions to his new relationship with the Potions master.

Hermione brightly smiled and replied, "You come see us when you can Harry."

Harry returned her smile and looked towards Ron. Emotions were passing quickly through his eyes, finally settling on a look Harry recognized as Ron's 'I'll be by your side no matter what' look. Ron's words confirmed the look.

"That's right, Harry, we're here for you when ever you need us." Ron stated in a firm voice.

Harry was glad Ron had recovered from his initial shock and would stand by him. Harry's face split into a full smile. Ron reached for Hermione's hand as Harry and Severus left the room.

Albus led Harry and Severus into Poppy's office closing the door behind them. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he quickly vanished into the flames, but not before turning a twinkling eye in their direction. Harry reached his hand toward the pot, but was stopped Severus' grip on his wrist. As the floo powder fell through his fingers and back into the pot, Harry felt a small tug and willingly let himself fall against the taller man's firm form.

Severus was always a man in favor of taking advantage when an opportunity presented itself. So he reached am arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer, the other hand he used to cup the back of Harry's head. Harry looked up as Severus directed their mouths together.

The kiss started out gentle, and Harry sighed with contentment as Severus' tongue swept along Harry's lips before moving inside where he slowly explored the sweetness of Harry's mouth. The intoxicating taste caused him to deepen the kiss. Heat and light seemed to be traveling through their bodies and nothing and no one had ever felt like this to Severus and Harry instinctively knew no other could ever make him feel as he did in Severus' arms. He felt safe, warm, loved and for the first time like he truly belonged.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry to force their bodies closer together. Severus pushed his knee between Harry's legs. Instantly the pressure against his erection caused Harry to moan into Severus' mouth. His own hands held the Potions master tightly to him. One hand then reached up to tangle in Severus' hair to help deepen their kiss. The additional pressure brought forth a moan from Severus and made him remember where they were supposed to be heading.

He would have much rather have taken Harry to his chambers, but Albus was waiting. The old coot already knew they would be arriving a few minutes behind him if his parting twinkle was anything to go by and unfortunately it usually was.

Harry whimpered as Severus gently pulled back from the intense kiss. He sucked on Harry's lower lip in apology before finally pulling away to rest his head on top of Harry's and let them catch their breath. Harry leaned into Severus' strength and enjoyed the pleasant feel of the man's hands as one stroked softly through his hair and the other caressed his back.

Severus spoke even though he hated to break their momentary peacefulness. "We need to go now." Harry mumbled something into Severus' chest. He leaned back and tilted Harry face towards him.

"Do we have to go there?" Severus longed to say no, but he knew they were only putting off the inevitable.

"We will not be there long and then we will head to my chambers and back to bed where we were before we were so rudely roused from our sleep." Severus told the younger man in a voice full of promise.

Harry leaned up to place a chaste kiss upon the lips of the Potions master and fervently said, "I'll hold you to that and much more after Voldemort is gone. While I am relieved you are free of him, I want all those I love to be free from him as well. Voldemort and I may share a link through my scar, but there are countless people whose lives he ruins each day by his very existence."

The older wizard marveled at the passion and courage Harry put behind his words. He answered just as ardently. "Together we will fulfill the prophecy. I'll not allow you to face him alone." They locked eyes with each other as what they wanted to accomplish became a promise between them.

Keeping one arm firmly around Harry, he steered them to the floo. At Harry's questioning look he answered the unspoken question.

"I have heard of your success with the floo system and I do not trust you in it alone even as close as Albus' office." Harry just grinned in reply and followed Severus into the floo where he was enveloped by protective arms as soon as the floo powder ignited.

They stepped out of the fireplace together their arms still around each other. In front of the fireplace Severus and Harry absently brushed ash off of each other. As they finished they both noticed Albus seated at his desk. He tactfully did not question their late arrival or point out the well kissed look each was wearing. Albus was sure they were thankful for the cover of their robes as he often had been himself.

"Would you like some tea and breakfast?" He moved from behind his desk and indicated the chairs around the fireplace. As they settled into their chairs a table appeared between them having been summoned by the headmaster.

Severus was wary as he searched Albus' face. He knew there was a reason that he and Harry were there and he figured it had to do with the antidote to the potions they both had ingested. Meanwhile Dobby had appeared with a breakfast tray and as he placed it on the headmaster's desk the elf gave Severus a meaningful look. Severus noted that this was a house-elf he could trust with Harry's life as he could see the being's devotion to his Harry.

As the three helped themselves to breakfast the headmaster asked, "Now tell me what you know of your new bond?" Harry's fork clattered to the floor causing Severus to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Severus, you are aware that a permanent bond now exists between you both?"

Turning in his chair to look at Harry, he could surmise the younger wizard knew what Albus was talking about. Harry had the grace to blush and as concerned as he was about where this conversation was going, he still could not help thinking how endearing that blush made the green-eyed wizard.

Rousing himself from those thoughts he asked Harry, "What bond is the headmaster referring too?"

Harry looked at the headmaster who said, "Surely you did not think I would forget what happened with your wands? I choose not mention my knowledge of what had happened because I feared it would influence you both, but it seems, Harry, that you know of it do you not?"

Harry's deepening blush answered for him.

"Harry, tell us what Ollivander told you?" Harry's eyes snapped up to the headmaster who gently nodded to him.

Taking a deep breath Harry faced Severus as he told them what Ollivander had explained to him. As he repeated the wand maker's words, Severus began to panic thinking his feelings were just a result of the bond. He swiftly, but gracefully, stood up, turned, and strode toward the office door.

"Severus, this is not something you neither can nor truly want to turn your back from," said Albus calmly.

The headmaster's words had halted his progress across the room. He felt a hand on his back and the hand's owner stepped in front of him.

"Was it a bond that made me kiss you the night of our change? And was it a bond that made you kiss me the next morning?" Harry asked.

Severus looked into the liquid green of Harry's eyes and saw the truth there. He recalled his desire for the younger wizard and his thought of a possible future with Harry. Severus' hands gently cradled Harry's face.

"I am sorry for my doubt, I have told you that you may have very different feelings once we are restored to our proper ages, I am over twenty years your senior and the greasy git."

Harry was having none of that. "Sev, you can not retreat into your fortress anymore to hide behind its walls. You are in the light now and I will do anything I have to do to keep you there." As he said those words to Sev, he remembered the horrible childhood Sev had had and wanted again to take away those things that had made this man isolate himself. Remembering the mark now in place on Sev's arm, he pulled the arm between them and tugged up the Potions masters sleeve and ran his hand over the new mark.

"Ollivander also said that I replaced the darkness in you that Voldemort's mark placed in you with the light of my love. This mark is a sign of my love and respect for you. When I am restored to my proper age and you are restored to yours all that happened between us will still exist along with my love for you and this mark will remind you of that. It is the two of us twined together, forever. I want a mark from you as well in whatever form you wish me to wear. I want to know we belong to each other. That I am yours and you are mine," finished Harry passionately.

A hand to his cheek pulled Severus' gaze from the Light Mark to Harry's intense eyes, eyes that were begging Severus to believe him. Those beautiful green eyes belonged to his soul-mate, his soul-mate. How wonderful that sounded to him, to a man who always thought he would be alone. Severus had to close his own eyes as he pulled Harry into his arms. He tightened his hold and felt Harry's contented sigh against his throat.

"You are right, though it pains me to say it, brat." Severus said with much affection into Harry's soft hair.

Harry's shorter frame shook with suppressed laughter, he knew that the road ahead would be hard, but they would travel it together.

"My boys," said an amused voice behind them. They had completely forgotten about Albus during their intense conversation. "I can not tell you how pleased I am for both of you that you have come to love each other. It had been my hope that you would learn to trust one another and be friends. This far surpasses my hopes for you both."

Severus snorted as he and Harry returned to their seats, "Albus, you forget how long I have known you and you can not hide that you hoped it would result in more than a friendship."

The headmaster conceded the point to him by a slight incline of his head toward Severus that hid for a blessed moment those infernal twinkling eyes. "Meddlesome old coot," was mumbled by Severus which just caused Albus to smile and twinkle all the more. Harry laid a calming hand on the Potions Master's leg, which he could not help taking into his own hand and strumming his thumb over the back of, all the while still glaring at Albus.

Albus began again, "While I am happy for you both there is more for us to talk about. Now that Severus knows about the bond I want to talk about the benefits of such a bond for you both. Harry has severed your link to Voldemort. You are no longer subject to his usage of your magical power as you were before. I had always been concerned about your welfare once Voldemort is no more. Now you are bonded to Harry and the new Light Mark bears witness to this. When I witnessed the magical exchange between your wands I knew a bond had formed, but I did not know that Harry had cut your link to Voldemort. Harry, this is most impressive, it took a lot of power to do that."

"Just one more thing to set me apart from normal people," replied Harry sullenly.

"You misunderstand me, Harry. Do you not remember me telling you that love is a powerful thing? Your love for Severus was so powerful that you wanted him free from the darkness that is Voldemort. So you see, Harry, it was your love that broke the link, a powerful love. Love shared between soul-mates is very powerful and when soul-mates as magically powerful as you and Severus are joined together great things become possible. Have you felt anything of what I am speaking of?"

Harry suddenly found his robes very interesting and ran his free hand over the embroidery, Severus enjoyed Harry's latest blush and tightened his hand around his soul-mate's.

"Ah, I believe my question is answered." The Headmaster said into the silence. "But I have another one for you both to consider. When would you like to be restored to your proper ages? Before you answer there is more about your bond to consider. You both may think that Harry is physically stronger in his new body and this could be beneficial."

"So Albus, what specifically do find so extraordinary about our bond?" Severus questioned the older wizard. Knowing Albus as he did, he knew that the older wizard's mind was engaged in his usual machinations. It was not the first time Severus thought how fortunate it was that Albus was not a dark wizard and Voldemort a light wizard, or their world would have been lost to darkness long ago as Albus was far better strategist than Voldemort.

"Why only this my boy; you and Harry, together mind you, through your mutual love and the sharing of your magical power with Harry, now have the means to destroy Tom Riddle."


	11. Chapter 11

**Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 11  
By Amanda Saitou**

A hissing voice echoed through the decrepit room sending shivers through the spines of the two Death Eaters present. "Then, it is true that they have captured Malfoy?"

The red-haired man bowed his head until it almost touched the floor. "Yes, my Lord. Hermione Granger surprised Lucius when he was giving his son the appropriate punishment for failing in following your orders. Lucius had no chance to react. He's now lying unconscious in a room next to Dumbledore's office and Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt were called in to question him. They might be arriving at the castle at this very moment.

"Very good, Weasley! Very good!" The hooded wizard let out a hissing and unpleasant laugh. "Hilarious this is for me, my servants. What would our dear Lucius say if he realized that a Weasley is a much worthier Death Eater than a Malfoy?"

"With all respect to you, my Lord, I am a different kind of Weasley. I am not like the rest of my stupid family. My goal is power and power I will achieve. Of course, all in order to serve you better, my master."

Voldemort laughed out loud this time. "Perfect, Weasley! Just perfect!

Then one of the present Death Eaters interrupted his master's reverie. "Lord, I suppose we are going to rescue Lucius."

Voldemort turned to the one that had boldly interrupted him. "Are you already missing your dear friend, Goyle? Be patient, all in its right time. Malfoy has to pay for his failure as well ... I am sure he will be having a very interesting time with the Aurors." Focusing again on his still bowing Weasley servant, the dark wizard sounded thoughtful for an instant. "Tell me, Weasley... so Potter and the traitor are getting along ... let me say... quite well..."

"Yes, they are assumed to be a couple now. Their association is accepted by the Headmaster, at least." The red haired Death Eater had a most disgusted look on his face.

The Dark Lord thought for a moment. "Hmm, that may explain how they managed to break the bond... Go, Weasley, and keep me informed of their movements."

"As you wish, my Lord!"

"Why only this, my boy; you and Harry, together mind you, through your mutual love and the sharing of your magical power with Harry, now have the means to destroy Tom Riddle." Albus told the two men sitting before him.

Harry frowned. "Are you sure, sir? Voldemort is too powerful and all the times I've escaped from him I feel as I did so for sheer luck! I don't think I can beat him yet."

"Your magic linked with Severus' is as powerful as Riddle's, and Severus, as a more experienced wizard, can help you to direct your energy properly during an attack."

"Albus... you mentioned Harry being stronger in this new body. What difference it can make in battle?" The Potions Master gazed at Dumbledore with suspicious eyes.

Albus just kept his mischievous smile in place. "At his current age his body is fully matured and consequently his magic has reached its peak."

"We understand that, Albus. However..." Severus glanced at his lover and saw a hint of anxiety in his eyes. "... well, I guess it's better Harry and I take some time to think about it."

Harry smiled shyly at his bond mate. "Severus is right, sir. We need some time."

"I understand, though I insist upon the urgency of this decision. Riddle's tentacles are already moving. We don't have much time."

Harry and Severus had decided to take a walk through the nearby areas of the castle so they could think about Albus' revelations. Much was revealed to them in such a short space of time. Harry noticed that his love looked very contemplative; much like his older self would. He didn't know what to decide about their age restoration and he feared that Severus would return to his old distant and cold self once everything was returned to normal.

Severus feared the same. He wouldn't stop loving Harry when he was returned to his real age, but though he trusted Harry's promise that their love would remain the same, Severus knew that the man he had become wouldn't be an easy person to live with, especially for such a gifted man like Harry. There would be wizards throwing themselves at his feet to win his affections. Severus sighed and it gave Harry courage enough to start a conversation.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

The older man turned to look Harry in the eye. "Feel what, Harry?"

"The fear of what's going to become of us when we return to our proper ages. I'm so scared of losing you, Severus!"

The next thing Harry felt strong arms wrapping around him. "You will never lose me. I promise you, Harry."

Harry faced Severus again and smiled shyly. "That's so good to hear, Sev."

"Albus said your new body would be beneficial in battle. Still... do you really want to return to your proper age?"

"You want it too, Sev. Besides, I know that our feelings towards each other are quite strong no matter how great the age difference is between us. I want to go back to my proper age and settle our relationship once and for all." His hands played with Severus dark locks. "And destroy Voldemort forever."

Severus stared deeply at those bright green eyes. "I believe you are right, Harry. However... I guess we have to see what the Aurors have gotten from Lucius. Actually, I could have been much more... persuasive!"

Harry chuckled. "You would kill Malfoy and that's the reason Albus didn't want you involved with the questioning." Severus scowled. "I know that what he did to Draco was terrible, but if we start being rough with our prisoners then we won't be any better than Voldemort or his Death Eaters. We are the good guys, remember?"

"And that's how life is going to be living with you!" Severus laughed and that softened both men's hearts for the moment.

Lucius Malfoy was radiating anger. He had been under Veritaserum and he had betrayed his master as a result. He was positive that the Dark Lord would make sure to terminate him as soon as possible. Or he was going to be sent to Azkaban and his bloody stupid son would be taking his fortune.

Tonks, Shacklebolt and Dumbledore were talking a few meters away from were Lucius was magically tied to a chair.

"It's pitiful this idiot couldn't provide more information for us. Are you sure he was You-Know-Who's right hand man?" Tonks looked really annoyed.

Dumbledore's strong voice was very calm. "Riddle always keeps some secrets to himself. We have gotten very important information, though."

"You must warn them, Albus. What Malfoy said about Harry's link with ...?"

"Severus and Harry will be informed about all our discoveries soon, Kingsley. The most important thing now is to hide Lucius Malfoy and keep him safe here in the castle. His master will attempt to end his life very soon." Lucius stiffened slightly hearing this, but reinstated his cold mask when Dumbledore's gaze rested on him.

"Malfoy should be sent to Azkaban right now, Albus. Keeping him here is a risk for all of us."

"In Azkaban, my friends, he will last less than a day. Riddle's tentacles reach those walls and no other life will be lost if I could have prevented it." Albus gaze remained on Lucius who stared at the old man with a very disgusted expression on his face.

"I don't need your pity, old man. I'm a Malfoy and I'm still my master's most valuable servant. I don't fear his decisions."

Dumbledore just smiled. "Please, my friends; take Lucius to the hidden wing of the castle. Make sure our guest is _comfortable_ while staying there. I have to see my boys now."

When the Headmaster left the room, both Aurors looked gobsmacked at each other. "I can't believe he still wants to protect the man! This bastard almost killed his own son."

"Albus always has a very good reason for his decisions. So we should trust this one too as illogical as it sounds."

"WHAT? You can't be serious, Albus! Harry is not prepared to fight HIM right now."

"Many lives are on the line, Severus. Only Riddle could have such a nasty plan as this, but accordingly to Mr. Malfoy that is true. If we don't stop him right now, those children are condemned to be cursed souls forever."

Harry was shocked; that was beyond what he imagined Voldemort could do. Voldemort had kidnapped thirteen wizard children and was planning to use their energy in a very ancient dark magical ritual in order to enhance his power. If they didn't do anything about it very soon, more innocent lives would be lost. "I will go fight Voldemort as soon as our ages are restored, Headmaster."

Albus stared thoughtfully at Harry. "Certainly you are aware that Severus has to go with you. There's no way you can win without him."

"No! No, Harry, I don't want to risk your life." Severus was so nervous that he was unaware he was almost lifting Harry from the floor.

"We have to, Sev. I can't let those children die. Besides, the Order will be with us. Won't they Albus?"

"All of us, Harry."

Harry held Severus close before facing him again. "So it's settled. Do you have the counter potions with you?"

The Headmaster pointed to two glasses over his desk. Each one took the pointed glass and took a sip of the respective potions. Moments after drinking the potions they fell to the floor unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: There is some torture in this chapter so if you're squeamish you should avoid a couple of paragraphs.

**

Age is Just A Word  
Chapter 12  
By Corgi

**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and winced as the light stabbed into his eyes. His head was killing him as were his back, arms and legs. He ran a trembling hand over his face and felt the returned 'baby' fat in face. Not that he had much to begin with. He glanced slowly around the room and his eyes rested on Severus' still unconscious form. He was the age they started this mess with and Harry felt a twinge of unease as he watched the man's breathing. 'Would he still want me?' He couldn't help thinking that. Thanks to the Dursley's his self-esteem wasn't quite what it should be. Severus' face was smooth, without frown or scowl lines as he lay unconscious before the fire in his rooms. Harry looked around some more and saw Albus sitting in the arm chair watching over them with the twinkle going full blast in his eyes.

"What are you…" Harry started to ask the headmaster, but Severus moaned lightly and began stirring, distracting Harry from his demand.

Harry turned his attention completely to Severus and watched as he blinked into consciousness. Harry couldn't suppress the anxiety and fear bubbling up inside him. He was afraid that Severus would change his mind despite his pledge to the contrary earlier. Severus' eyes opened while Harry's attention was focused inward, he could feel the heat of the other's gaze, and when Harry forced is mind outwards to look at the older man he found that Severus was watching him intently. From the look on Severus' face, Harry guessed that the black-eyed man knew what he was thinking.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Severus asked him in a stern voice, confirming Harry's hypothesis.

"I remember; it's just hard to believe it despite the fact you've never lied to me." Harry said quietly.

"I know reliable people are few and far between for you, but I do not change my mind once it's made up, unless you're having second thoughts?"

"I'm not. I've had a crush on you for a while now. I've never expected anything to come of it. After all nothing I ever did seemed to meet your standards, despite how hard I tried." Harry said and in a lower voice added. "You do realize that the Headmaster is hanging on our every word with those blasted twinkling eyes of his."

"Damn," Severus spat and turned to glare at the elderly wizard sitting in his chair.

"It's nice to know the two of you are able to set aside your differences. It will benefit us all in the long run." Albus told the two of them, acting as if their affectionate display in the Hospital Wing never occurred and that their relationship was new to him. Harry knew that the old man was doing it to annoy Severus and it was working if Harry could guess by the look in Severus' eyes.

"I do wish you'd be able to butt out of our private affairs for once, Albus." Severus snarled.

"I would at this point, Severus, but there are other things we must discuss. There is addition information you must consider before making any plans to face Voldemort."

"Is there any particular reason you didn't tell us everything before we decided to take the antidote, Albus?" Severus asked in a steely voice.

"Simply because of the information I received from Lucius Malfoy while questioning him under Veritaserum."

"Well, spit it out!" Severus' annoyance was escalating.

"We've found out that Voldemort has been siphoning off Harry's magical energy through their link. Occlumency will help, but Harry's emotions, while a hindrance in learning that branch of magic, are also his most powerful weapon against Voldemort."

"So in other words, Albus, the Dark Lord's theft was keeping Harry from being at full power and there's a risk of him also affecting my power too." Severus asked.

Yes, and if it continues Harry won't attain his magic majority." Albus stated baldly.

"What can we do? It'll take too long to teach Harry Occlumency especially since I have to teach him the basics every magical child learns from the cradle."

"There is something you can do. At this point your bond strong enough to double your magical abilities, but there is another step that will allow you both to borrow magical strength from the other as well as other benefits."

"Please get to the point, Albus." Severus huffed in annoyance and glared at the bearded wizard.

"If you and Harry complete the bond with a physical joining you'll each gain one or more abilities the other has and you, Severus, can occlude Harry's mind and prevent Voldemort from stealing power through the strengthened bond between you."

Harry looked back and forth between the two men as the conversation went on and he felt like he was watching a tennis match. If it continued much longer he'd have to see Madam Pomfrey for neck strain. Harry wasn't completely sure what the Headmaster was implying while he spoke to Severus, but for some reason Harry feared the results of whatever course the older wizard was trying to push them into. Severus wasn't done arguing with the Headmaster and Harry lost track to the conversation. He gathered his rampant thoughts and voiced a question.

"Headmaster, are you sure that it must be done?"

"I feel that it does, Harry."

"We'll discuss it later, Harry. We still have some time before the Dark Lord does the ritual. It must be done on the night of the new moon and full moon is next weekend." Severus told Harry while glaring at the Headmaster.

"Severus, it needs to stabilize before you can use it."

"I am well aware of that and I'm also aware that you are rushing a fragile, new relationship into something neither of us is ready for. I've already lost one person dear to my heart. I refuse to lose another when I can prevent it. We will talk about it and we'll inform you of our decision."

"Severus, you have a soul…" Albus started to protest, but Harry knowing exactly what Severus was trying to get across to the stubborn Headmaster.

"Just because we have that bond doesn't erase the past differences we had. We barely know each other and if we don't get to do that and mend our fences then the bond means nothing at all." Harry said quietly, wondering if he got his point across or if he muddled it completely.

"Harry's quite right, Albus, we've enough on our plate without the added stress. We'll start the Occlumency lessons while we discuss the other matter. I suggest you allow us to get on with our business. You've got a school to run and other lives to meddle in."

The Headmaster got the hint and left the room after a quiet farewell, though the twinkle in his eye relit brightly as he left. Harry and Severus sat quietly for a long while after the elderly wizard left, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry really couldn't organize his racing thoughts into any semblance of order. Between the risk to himself and possibly Severus and the fates awaiting thirteen children if they failed to stop Voldemort their developing relationship seemed like a very childish thing to worry about, though it was a high priority to Harry. He didn't notice that Severus was looking at him while trying to organize his mind into something easier to deal with. It wasn't until Severus slipped an arm around him and pulled him closer that he left the confines of his chaotic mind. He readily abandoned his racing thoughts in favour of relaxing into Severus' embrace.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"I guess. I'm just confused about the whole thing. Everything Voldemort's doing is making everything a jumble inside my head. I want to stop him, but I don't want to do it now. I just want to spend my time with you. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it."

"It's acceptable to be selfish at times, Harry. I do know how you feel. I have the same sentiments right now, but despite what we want we have to deal with the Dark Lord and his plans. You also have exams to worry about; Albus may let you take them during the holiday given the circumstances." Severus replied.

"Oh, I forgot about those. So we'll start Occlumency tomorrow?" Harry waited for Severus' nod of confirmation. "Is it going to be as bad as the last time?"

"It shouldn't. The circumstances between us are different than they were two years ago. I also won't need a pensieve so you'll have nothing to snoop in." Severus said with none of the anger he showed back then.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly while trying to move away. Severus wouldn't allow him to do so and held him closer than before.

"At least you didn't tell anyone, especially your friends."

"That became my second most frequent nightmare during that summer, except instead of you it was me and in place of my dad was my cousin Dudley." Harry told the older man beside him. "The thought of Dudley with a wand makes me consider joining the other side."

"Dudley was your James, I take it?"

"Yeah, he was the reason I had no friends when I was younger. He also instigated more of my accidental magic before Hogwarts. My aunt and uncle were next in line for that honor."

"I suggest that during your Occlumency lessons when we break into each other's minds we shall explain what the other person saw and trade similar scenes from our pasts. That way everything will be fairly even handed during your lessons and we shall still be getting to know each other as we do so. Tonight I'll teach you a few meditation techniques that will help you clear your mind, but first I want to hunt down Lucius. Knowing Albus as well as I do, Lucius is still in the castle." Severus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Do you have your invisibility cloak here?"

"Yeah, it's in my trunk. Do you want to borrow it?"

"No, you're going to use it. You'll e carrying my clothing and potions kit."

"Okay," Harry said slowly as he tried to work out why Severus needed him to carry his clothes, his train of thought frequently being derailed by images of a naked Severus parading before his mind's eye. Eventually he realized that Severus intended to use a potion and that wouldn't hide his clothing. Severus snorted with amusement as he read Harry's expression of dawning understanding. Harry gave him a mild glare in return.

"You'd best change out of those. You'll trip in my clothes now." Severus told him with a smirk.

"I know; it makes me regret taking the antidote. Why do you think Voldemort had a dosed with a reversible potion?"

"The Dark Lord's knowledge of potions is superficial. He doesn't know which ones have antidotes and which don't. I didn't brew the potion we were given, so even if they were what the Dark Lord thought they were they probably wouldn't have worked properly. Let's hurry and find Lucius before the Headmaster or McGonagall shows up to bother us some more."

Harry quickly went to his trunk and pulled out a change of clothing as well as his invisibility cloak. He changed out of the clothes Severus lent him and into his hand me downs from Dudley. He fingered the white shirt sadly before putting in the hamper near the bedroom door. When Severus came back from the bathroom Harry could feel the weight of the older man's gaze as his clothing's condition was noted by the observant man. Harry couldn't keep himself from looking down at the floor in shame.

"I know it's not your fault. I've been aware since your first years that your relatives refused to spend money on you." Severus said quietly while lifting Harry's chins so he would look into the man's eyes. "What happened to the other clothes you wore the other day?"

"The house-elves haven't returned them yet. Dobby and Winky are probably making alterations on them since Fred, George and Ron are taller than I am." Harry shrugged slightly before continuing. "I would have bought new clothes, but I'm afraid of my relatives finding out my parents left me gold. They wouldn't hesitate in trying to seize it."

"I understand, Harry. I do. My father used every penny we had to support the Dark Lord. We had nothing because of him." Severus told Harry, still with a soft tone. "I'm going to take this potion. Just take my trousers and robes along with my potions kit." Severus held up a black bag Harry associated with doctors from the cinema on those rare times he snuck a peak at an old movie on the Dursley's telly.

Harry nodded his head to indicate he understood and waited patiently for Severus' belongs to be removed. He watched in fascination as Severus drank the potion in on gulp. The older man started to strip off his clothes as they waited for the potion to take effect. It was quite a sight when the potion started to work. Harry surmised that the potion worked from the inside out, when he noticed the light from the torch behind Severus beginning to shine through him, much like Aunt Petunia's horrid lampshades in the parlor. Harry gathered Severus' trousers and robes from the bed where the other man left them neatly folder. One he secured the clothing against his chest, Harry picked up the potions kit and carefully drew his cloak around him. He glanced in the full length mirror to make sure he was completely covered and then waited patiently for Severus to indicate he was ready to go. Harry jumped when Severus touched his shoulder even though he was expecting it.

Severus' hand trailed down his arm until he was able to grasp Harry's hand. The invisible Potions Master led Harry to the only bare wall in entire suite of rooms. Harry saw a brick depress and a quiet grinding sound filled the small area they were in. The wall swung away to reveal a secret passage and Severus led him through the walls of the castle. After twenty or more minutes of walking through the passage way that lit up as they entered each section and too many twists and turns to count, Severus paused and Harry heard him fiddling along the wall. He saw two small holes appear out of thin air briefly before he heard Severus slide something across them. During the whole maneuver Severus never let go of Harry's hand and began pulling him along the passageway again.

Severus repeated their previous stop several times more before he let out a hiss of satisfaction. Severus cautiously whispered instructions to Harry, who obeyed without a sound. At Severus' direction Harry pulled off his cloak and set down the dragon hide bag with Severus' potions, and handed the man his trousers and robe. Harry smirked at the fact that they didn't bring along Severus' shoes. Severus on the other hand ignored him in favour of searching through the potions kit. Harry watched one bottle float through the air to where Severus' head would be if it was visible. The bottle was drained by the Potions Master and Harry had to try and restrain himself from vomiting as Severus came back into view. His insides reappeared before the rest of him was an unsettling thing to watch. Severus chuckled lightly as at his reaction, but didn't say a word as he grabbed his potions kit and signaled Harry to follow.

They moved a few feet down the narrow passageway and Harry watched as Severus tapped the wall in a pattern several times before the wall slid away allowing them passage into the room. Severus stepped into the room beyond and began casting spells. Harry lost track after the silencing and locking charms since Severus was firing off spells at an astonishing rate. When Severus finished securing the room he pointed at a chair and Harry sat in it and did his best to remain unobtrusive as Severus went to work. Lucius Malfoy was in the bed in a drugged sleep. Harry watched Severus spell the man nude and bind the blonde spread-eagle on the bed. Harry was amazed as Severus leaned over to smell Malfoy's breath and then pull a vial from his kit. Harry surmised that the potion was the antidote to what ever potion was fed to the older man, especially after it was poured down Malfoy's throat and caused the blonde to splutter awake.

"What do you want, traitor?" Malfoy spat once he focused on Severus' looming form.

"Answers." Severus bit off before turning back to his bag of potions. He rummaged in it as Malfoy snapped.

"You'll get nothing from me." Harry was waiting for Severus to wipe that smug look off of Malfoy's face.

"Oh, I shall, Lucius. I shall." Severus straightened with four vials firmly in his grasp as well as a pair of Muggle latex gloves.

"I've already told the old fool everything I know thanks to your blasted Veritaserum." Malfoy spat. "Why don't you drop the glamours? I know what happened to you!"

"There are no glamours in use here." Severus said in a bland voice.

"Don't lie to me traitor. Those potions were irreversible!"

"Too bad the Dark Lord neglected his potions studies when he was in school. His knowledge is worse than Potter's." Severus smirked at the prone blonde and cast the charms that revealed their ages. "Even if it was the potion he thought it was, I would have been able to devise a counter for it. A fact he shouldn't have forgotten as well as the ample amount of hands I can requisition at a moment's notice." Severus had a smug look on his face before continuing. "You will give me answers. I know you were trained by the Dark Lord to evade the effects of Veritaserum with half-truths."

Malfoy paled to a bluish tone before gathering his composure and attempting to bait Severus. Harry settled back into his chair to enjoy the battle of wits that was soon to start. After all, Harry didn't believe anyone other than the Headmaster, was capable of besting Severus in a war of words. Perhaps he was biased, but he didn't care. As he waited to hear Malfoy's next sally, he practiced keeping his face void of all emotions.

"Since when does a prisoner about to be question need to be stripped naked, unless you're planning on teaching the boy a few things outside the regular Hogwarts curriculum?" Malfoy asked with a seductive looking smile. Harry guessed that Malfoy must have found out about them, but Malfoy's attack on him didn't seem to be a good move judging by the look on Severus' face. Harry couldn't even identify what he saw in those black eyes.

"There's nothing of that nature that I need your assistance for. You'd ruin him. You were the worst person in bed. I'm sure Narcissa would be happy to corroborate." Severus told the blonde with a smirk. "Of course, I've a whole array of potions that will give Harry a firm grounding in interrogation techniques." Severus pulled out the first of what looked to be a long line of potions given how heavy that bag was to carry.

Malfoy must have recognized the potion because he clamped his mouth shut. Severus smirked for a long moment before turning to Harry.

"Harry, come here." Severus ordered. "When I pry his mouth open, pour this into it. Keep your fingers clear."

When Harry indicated he understood and took the vial he stood back a step. He waited while Malfoy fought against Severus, who won in the end since he had the leverage. Once the blonde's mouth was open, Harry stepped forward and uncorked the vial. He poured the potion into the waiting orifice, all the while making sure his fingers were well away from the man's teeth and that he got every drop into Malfoy's mouth. Severus pointed to the chair Harry occupied earlier after he forced Malfoy to swallow the potion and Harry returned to watch Severus work. Severus waited for the potion to go to work and Harry could see beads of sweat glistening on Malfoy's forehead as the potion did its work. Malfoy fought his reaction to the potion, but was losing the battle, which Severus smiled that damning smile he usually gives to students he caught breaking the rules. When Severus was assured that the potion was working, he began to question the Malfoy patriarch.

"What are the Dark Lord's real plans, Malfoy?" Severus questioned in an even tone. When Malfoy glared and clenched his jaw against the potion's effects, Severus just continued his interrogation. "What are his plans?" When no answer came Severus smirked. "Feel free to scream, Lucius. No one will hear you."

Severus returned to his bag to retrieve yet another potion and this time applied it directly to the blonde's skin in a parody of a lover's caress. Everywhere the potion touched turned fiery red and the longer it remained on the man the more control Malfoy lost over his reactions. Potion after potion was used and after each one bean to work, Severus asked the same question. 'What are the Dark Lord's plans?' Harry fought to keep his expression blank and his eyes stone-like as he watched the Potion Master work. The effects of each potion was more horrible than the last it Harry didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold his composure. Honestly, he wanted to vomit as each potion began its work, but did his best to continue his act. Malfoy looked him right in the eyes as Severus turned to get another vial from his kit. Malfoy must have thought that Harry would beg Severus to stop and must have been looking for a hint of his feelings towards the proceedings. A small feeling of pride filled him when he realized his efforts to keep his face emotionless were working. Instead a look of panic filled the blonde's eyes when Harry's face didn't give away anything.

Severus pulled out and applied two more potions before Malfoy broke. The one that put him over the edge was the nastiest of the lot. Harry had to really fight his stomach as the potion went to work. Severus applied the potion directly to Malfoy's genitals and when it encountered the limp flesh it began to froth. Harry realized as the potion spread that it was eating away the man's flesh. As the pain registered, Malfoy let loose a piercing scream of agony and Harry nearly lost control of his stomach as he watched.

"What are the Dark Lord's plans, Lucius?" Severus demanded in a hollow, cold tone and Malfoy sung like a canary.

"The sacrifice of the thirteen children is a ruse to lure Potter closer to the Dark Lord. Thirteen of our children are going to be posing as the victims. My Lord figured the brat would run to the rescue of innocents. The boy is gullible and he believed the ruse would work again. He wanted Potter close enough so he could use the bond between them to drain the boy's magic completely in one quick maneuver." Malfoy spilled every plan the Dark Lord had between his screams of pain.

Severus poured the antidote to the flesh eating potion over the remains of Lucius' genitals and stepped back with a satisfied smirk. There was no way for the man to have lied or leave anything out this time around. It was one of the beautiful aspects of Veritaserum. You could mix it with any other potion and it wouldn't lose its properties or react with the host potion to form another. Yet when it was mixed with pain inducing potions its efficiency doubled and in some cases quadrupled. Lucius was in too much pain to concentrate and therefore couldn't side step the truth potion.

Severus made sure to keep a close eye on Harry throughout the questioning and he was proud of the younger man. Harry managed to keep his composure and hid all traces of his revulsion. Lucius gambled on Harry's inability to hide his feelings and lost because of Harry's new found ability. Severus noticed that Harry was slowly losing his control and he acted quickly. He redressed the whimpering Lucius with a flick of his wand, poured a healing and sleeping draught down the pale throat, and gathered his potions and empty vials together. He checked the room for anything left behind and eradicated any sign of them being there. It wouldn't fool Albus, but it would keep the Aurors off his back. Once that was done he released the magical bonds keeping Lucius in place and opened the passage way so Harry could bolt out of it. Severus took another glance to make sure they didn't forget anything before taking down the locking and silencing spells he put up earlier. He closed the passage and grabbed Harry to lead him through several other braches of the passageway before coming to one secreted door far away from Lucius' prison so Harry could empty his stomach without the two Aurors guarding the blonde from hearing.

When Severus led the way into another guest room, Harry gave him a small grateful smile and ran to the bathroom, dropping both his invisibility cloak and Severus' potions kit onto the floor in his haste. Severus picked both off the floor and placed them on a chair before following Harry into the bathroom. Harry heaved the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl while Severus knelt behind him and rubbed the younger man's back. It was a long while before Harry's stomach settled and Severus ended up having to help the young man to his feet. Harry splashed some cold water onto his face before turning to Severus. Severus could see Harry's distress plainly in his green eyes. Harry took a deep, shaky breathe before speaking.

"I never want to see anything like that again." Harry said in a tight voice. "Was it really necessary?"

"I'm afraid it was, but I'll never ask you to come with me for one of these sessions again." Severus said quietly, closing the distance between them and pulling Harry into an embrace.

"Can you be sure of the information?"

"Yes, there was Veritaserum mixed into the potions. I developed a version that can be absorbed through the skin. The pain Lucius was in overwhelmed his ability to focus so he couldn't circumvent the truth potion."

"It's a relief. I really didn't want to confront Voldemort so soon. Can we return to the dungeon now?"

"Yes. I'll be much happier when I get you back to the safety of my quarters. The way back will require us to transverse some of the school's public corridors so we'll need to use the potions and cloak again." Severus told the younger man before releasing him in order to fish another invisibility potion from his kit.

Harry nodded and waited patiently for Severus' clothes and once Severus felt the potion begin to work, he quickly stripped, folded his clothes and handed them to Harry. He watched as Harry picked up valise once he had Severus' clothes secure and Severus slipped the cloak over shorter man's head, making sure Harry was completely covered.

Severus grasped Harry's hand again and led him back into the walls of Hogwarts. He mentally cursed who ever designed the secret passages for making some of them one way corridors. He quickly made his way to the end of the passage, which exited in the Hospital wing. He checked through the spy holes and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the room proved to be empty of patients and Poppy. He triggered the door's release and led Harry silently across the room to the second hidden door that was hidden to the left of the Wing's oak doors. He quickly closed the door a hair before Poppy returned to her domain, but he didn't dwell on the close call.

Severus led Harry through a different passage, which ended behind an elaborate tapestry near the entry to the Headmaster's tower. Just as he was going to check the hallway he heard voices approaching their location. He felt Harry tense and gave the younger man's hand a quick squeeze of reassurance as he waited for the people to pass by their hiding place. Much to his surprise the two people in the hallway as the Headmaster and Minerva and they were discussing Harry. Severus settled down to eavesdrop on his employer and colleague.

"Albus, you can't be telling me that you're going to send Potter back to those Muggles?" Severus heard the witch question the Headmaster with a bit of anger in her tone. Severus felt Harry stiffen beside him.

"I'm afraid it'll be the only safe place for him. Even if he defeats Voldemort before the school year ends they'll still be Death Eaters after his blood. Any one of them would cheerfully kill him and set themselves up as the next Dark Lord. He'll be safer with in the blood protection wards."

"He's not going to be happy, Albus. You know they don't treat him well." Minerva snapped. Severus could tell her displeasure over the situation was increasing by the moment.

"Severus and Harry were adamant about not completing their bond before they work out their differences and establish a firm basis for their new relationship." Albus pointed out and Severus was annoyed that he told the older witch about their bond. "Since they won't there's no way for Severus to help defend the boy against attack, especially since he won't know the boy is being attacked in the first place with out the bond being fully functional."

"Why can't Harry stay here? After all he's been spending the past few days in Severus' quarters, why no the whole summer?"

"He's safest at his Aunt's home."

"I don't see how he could be safer there than here with his bond mate in a heavily warded castle. Harry's absence during the summer will set back what they're trying to build and that could be disastrous for a newly bonded couple."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but my decision stands. Harry will return to the Dursley's this summer." Albus told Minerva in a firm voice.

"It's a wonder Potter doesn't hate us all." Minerva's angry voice echoed faintly as the two moved down the hallway.

Severus gave Harry's hand another reassuring squeeze as he waited a few more minutes before checking the halls. Severus mentally thanked the gods that he and Harry were well hidden behind the thick tapestry. He knew Albus had the knack of seeing through invisibility cloaks, but he didn't want to find out that the case was the same with invisibility potions. He'd never live it down if it was.

Once he determined the coast was clear, Severus led Harry to a classroom fifty feet down the hallway Albus and Minerva went down minutes before. At the far back of the room, by where the teacher's desk sat, was another secret passage, one that immediately turned into a staircase down to the lower levels of the castle. This passage way let out by the Slytherin dorms. They had to traverse another hallway before encountering the storage room that concealed yet another hidden corridor that let to his private lab. Their luck held as they slipped silently into the hallway and headed to the storage room. They met no one and five minutes later they were in Severus' rooms where he retreated immediately to the bathroom to take the antidote and dress himself.

Once he was dressed in his black armor, he returned to his sitting room to find Harry on the sofa with Minerva, looking over a sheaf of parchment bearing the Gringotts seal. Minerva was quietly explaining how to read the inventories of his and his parent's vaults. When she was done Minerva handed Harry a wrapped package, telling the younger man that Lupin had told her that he wanted the package from his vault. Severus wondered what it was and surmised that it mostly likely was for either Granger or Weasley.

Seeing the package made Severus spare a moment's thought to whether he should get the younger man something for Christmas, but he couldn't think of anything to get for the younger man. He absent mindedly said goodnight to Minerva and acknowledged the reminder of the next evening's Order meeting. Harry turned to look at him after seeing Minerva out and Severus found what kind of gift to give to his bond mate. He'll owl for it in the morning. There were many people who owed him favors and the woman he needed to contact was one of them. He was sure she'd rush an order for him so he'd have it before Christmas morning. He turned his attention to Harry and decided now was the best chance to breach the subject of their bond and its completion.

"What did Minerva want?" Severus asked quietly, opting to ask a safer question before diving into the uncomfortable topic.

"She dropped off some of my mail and my testing schedule. I ordered gifts for Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Gringotts sent me the information on my and my parent's vaults."

"Will you be all right coming to Grimmauld Place tomorrow?"

"I think so. Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be there, so I think it'll be okay."

"About what we overheard earlier…" Severus started, but was cut off by Harry's plaintive cry.

"Do I have to go back? I really don't think I'll be able to last the whole summer with them. They're going to be really pissed that I'm staying there again." Severus could hear the dread in Harry's voice. He thought he heard a hint of fear in the young wizard's voice too. It definitely showed in his eyes.

"If you agree to it, we can complete our bond. I don't want to rush our relationship, but if we do then Albus can't force you to stay with your relatives. He means well, but there are things he refuses to see or can't understand. He can't fathom a family that doesn't love each other. His family wasn't like that and sometimes he forgets that all families aren't like the one he grew up with."

"I think he's more than aware of the problems with the Dursleys. I don't see Moody and Remus not informing him and the Headmaster practically admitted to knowing how poorly they treated me after Sirius was killed. I know they're afraid of Moony and doubly afraid of Remus once they found out about his condition, which is why is hasn't been as bad there the past two summers. I'm not sure their fear is going to be enough to protect me even if I'm a full wizard this summer. They implied that they didn't want to see me now that I'm of age."

"So you'd like to complete the bond then?"

"Yes. Please." Harry said after a small hesitation.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound it." Severus said quietly.

"I'm sure; it's just that I feel I'm using you in order to avoid being shipped back to the Dursleys."

"We'd be doing this eventually, Harry, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm not doing this for reasons of my own. I've been alone for a long, long time and now that I see and end to it I'm not willing to let the opportunity slip away."

Harry gave him a brilliant smile and Severus could see in his eyes that the younger man understood what he was saying. Harry spent as much time alone as Severus did in his youth. Neither man wanted to be alone and Severus knew that wanted one that was entirely his alone and the fact that Harry wanted him was something that left Severus speechless.

"Are you ready to complete what the Dark Lord inadvertently started?" Severus held a hand out for Harry to grasp as he waited for the younger man's answer.

"He did, didn't he?" Harry said with a slight giggle. "Yes, let's drive the old goats mad." Harry's smile lit the room as he grasped the offered hand and allowed Severus to pull him to his feet.

"Excellent," Severus murmured as he led the younger man to the bed they shared the other night.

Severus captured Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss as soon as they were in the bedroom. The zap of electricity that sprung into being at their contact sent waves of arousal flying along his nerves. It seemed like all his senses were heightened. He thought they could smell the soap and shampoo Harry used the day before wafting up from his skin. Every touch, whether it be on flesh or clothing, sent shivers through him. He wondered if Harry was feeling the same as they struggled to remove each other's clothes. Severus growled in his chest as he realized that he'd have to break the kiss in order to lift the oversized sweatshirt over Harry's head. He was definitely getting the younger man a new wardrobe after this.

Harry was making his way slowly down his robes in an effort to remove them. When Severus broke the kiss he chuckled lightly at the whine that escaped Harry's lips before the younger man began to curse the small hooks that kept his robes closed. Severus batted Harry's hands away and pulled the extra large shirt over the shorter mans heads. He hugged in annoyance and the sight of a ratty hanging off of Harry's shoulders and was tucked into his oversized trousers. With a silent snarl he tugged the shirt free and removed the offending garment. Sometime during their Kiss Harry had kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks, which made Severus task of removing his trousers and pants that much easier.

Harry stood before him without a stitch of clothing on, shivering in the natural chill of the dungeons while glaring at Severus' robes.

"Why do you have to have so many hooks? I'm cold and you're still dressed. It's hardly fair." Harry pouted at him and with a sigh returned to removing Severus' clothes.

"Life isn't fair," Severus said with a smirk.

"Shut up and help me, unless you'd like to explain to Madam Pomfrey why I've got pneumonia." Harry had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I have no wish to suffer her wrath any more than I already do." Severus replied with a mock tone of panic in his voice and drew his wand as he did so.

He muttered the charm he used when he was too exhausted or hurt to undo the hooks and buttons of his clothing. Instantaneously his clothing was ready for removal and Harry's eager hands pushed his robes and shirt off his shoulders. As Harry fumbled with his belt, Severus toed off his shoes and socks and laughed at Harry's triumphant cry when the younger man successfully undid Severus' belt and trouser buttons.

Soon enough, Severus was as bare as Harry and the younger man closed the small distance between them to resume their kiss. The spark Severus felt earlier flared at every point their bodies touched. Severus was achingly hard as he devoured Harry's mouth. In a fit of mischievousness, Severus swept Harry off his feet, pivoted and launched the younger man towards the bed. Harry squeaked in shock as he flew through the air. Severus over judged the amount of force he needed to land Harry in the bed as Harry landed in the center of the bed with a squawk and bounced up once again, moving toward the opposite edge of the bed. Harry clawed at the sheets and comforter on the bed trying desperately not to land on the hard stone floor as he teetered on the edge of the bed.

Severus raced toward the bed and dove for Harry. He barely caught hold of Harry as the younger man lost his batting with gravity and momentum. He managed to catch Harry's hand and hook his other hand around a thin knee. He hauled Harry back to the center of the bed. His moment of fun almost ruined their evening and seeing the fear in Harry's eyes left Severus feeling quite a lot of guilt. He spent the next few moments soothing the younger man and easing the fear from him. Harry relaxed and accepted Severus' silent apology. He didn't know when Harry's ability to read him began, or when he became soft enough for the brat to read him, but Severus was happy with the development and not at all threatened as he would have expected.

Slowly Severus kissed Harry and began to explore the younger man's body with light touches. As Harry relaxed, the green-eyed man began to mimic Severus' hands and gently touched him everywhere Harry could reach. It wasn't long before both men were fully aroused again and the spark of magic that jumped between them drover their passion and higher and higher. Severus left Harry's mouth and began to work his way down the younger man's torso. He stilled his motions when a thought crossed his mind and demanded to be answered.

"Have you done this before?" Severus asked the younger man, who blinked in confusion at the question.

"No, nothing more than a finger or two; is that going to be a problem?" Harry asked, withdrawing into himself a bit.

"No, it isn't a problem for me. I just don't want to hurt you unintentionally." Severus said quietly. "It'll hurt, being your first time, and I can't tell you how much. I'll do my best not to."

"And afterwards you'll be teaching me how to mediate, provided we can stay awake."

"I'll try not to wear you out before then." Severus told him with a smirk and resumed his explorations.

As he worked his way lower, he heard Harry's increasingly frustrated growls. Severus stopped just short of Harry's throbbing erection and looked up at his snarling partner with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate being short. Get back up here because I can't reach anything other than the top of your head." Harry complained with a frown.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're supposed to lie back and enjoy this?" Severus asked quietly and received a negative response from Harry. Severus paused in thought and decided to give in to Harry's demands, but not without a taste of that cock bouncing lightly against his chest. He ran his tongue along the pulsing vein that ran along the bottom of Harry's erection and made sure to scoop up the bead of pre-cum forming on the top. Harry shivered and moaned at the sensation and Severus had to fight himself not to continue. The sound Harry made was intoxicating and he wanted to hear more. Before he could lose the battle with himself and change his mind about his course of action he began he ascent.

He slid back up Harry's thin body and kissed the younger man before retreating lie beside Harry. Harry immediately began to explore Severus' chest with calloused finger tips while searching for sensitive spots on his neck with his mouth. Severus dug in his nightstand for something to use as lubricant as his left hand stroked along Harry's spine, encouraging the younger man's hesitant ministrations. Harry found a very responsive spot on his neck and distracted Severus from his mission. Severus managed to find a jar of hand lotion that would suffice as a lubricant as Harry moved his sinful mouth southwards. Harry latched onto one of his nipples and after a few tentative licks at the sensitive nub, which made Severus' breath hitch, the inexperienced man began to suck with enthusiasm, making Severus squirm. Harry's hands roamed lower and Severus couldn't take anymore when the rough fingers danced lightly over his leaking erection. He used his larger frame to his advantage and flipped Harry onto his back.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked and received a very enthusiastic nod in response. Harry's bright green eyes were twinkling much like Albus' as he watched every move Severus made avidly. "Flip over, brat." Severus ordered the younger man, who obeyed quickly. Ruefully, Severus wished that he'd behave that way in his potions class.

"Severus tucked a pillow beneath Harry's hips before settling between the other man's parted thighs. He opened the jar of lotion and coated his fingers liberally before gently pushing one slowly into Harry's puckered entrance. Harry hissed as Severus slid a second finger along side the first and each time Harry tensed with pain Severus paused until Harry whispered 'okay'. After many such pauses, Severus had Harry as prepared as he could and positioned both of them comfortably.

Slowly Severus pushed his throbbing erection into the smaller man's puckered entrance, stopping frequently to wait for Harry's discomfort to ease or the overwhelming urge for him to cum to pass. After what seemed to be an eternity Severus was fully seated. Both men were coated with sweat and Harry was panting heavily from the pain of entry. Severus waited for Harry to relax and he needed to calm down himself. Harry was tight, tight as a constrictor around its prey. Severus wouldn't last long in Harry's snug channel and it would take every once of his self control not to end this too soon.

Harry finally relaxed, much to Severus' relief, but Severus didn't move. He tried desperately to think of something unpleasant or their evening would end on his first stroke. He finally found something and was lucky not to have lost his dinner instead of reining in his hormones and it was none too soon. Harry started to push against and squeeze him in an effort to get Severus to move.

Severus gave into the younger man's silent orders and pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in Harry before pushing slowly back in. A hiss of pleasure escaped his lips as he slid back to Harry's welcoming heat. Harry sighed as Severus' length filled him again. Severus adjusted the angle of each stroke each time he pushed back into Harry, searching for that sensitive gland with in the younger man. He found it on his fifth pass and Harry shivered as the pleasure of its stimulation raced through his body. As they continued to move together, Severus felt the growing crackle of magic slowly building up as they completed the last step in their bond. Severus had forgotten that it would happen, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Albus would know they completed their bond as the power they generated grew to proportions the Headmaster couldn't help but notice. Severus didn't want his to know just yet. Not before he could gather an ally or two to veto his plans for Harry.

The magic was visible as a pure white light and it drove Severus to move faster, though Harry's groaned orders to do so helped immensely. Harry inched up the bed each time Severus pushed himself home until his head was flush against the headboard. Slowly Harry moved a shaking hand and laid it against the stone wall. Severus paused in his movements and watched wide-eyed as the magic they generated flare and rush along Harry's arm into the castle's wall.

"Don't stop! I was so close!" Harry moaned as he clamped his muscles around Severus' cock in an effort to get him moving again.

"All right. There's no reason to be pushy, Harry." Severus hissed in reply.

"Yes there is. Now move!" Harry retorted with a wiggle that made Severus groan.

"I'll move alright, brat!" Severus resumed his movements, but at a much faster pace then before.

Harry kept his hand against the wall as Severus pounded into him. Every pass Severus made sure to hit Harry's sweet spot and Harry began to moan low in his throat. Severus watched as their combined magic surged along Harry's arm and into the wall. Soon his eyes drifted shut and all he could do was think about was how good it felt to be in Harry and how wonderful the younger man's sounds of pleasure sounded to his ears. He could feel his body racing towards completion and groped blindly for Harry's swaying erection. He fisted that turgid flesh as he pounded into the willing body before him. Severus did his best to hold off his orgasm until Harry came, but it wasn't going to happen. It had been too long since he's had anyone in his bed and the fact that this was his soul-mate negated any control he had over his responses. He lost his rhythm as he came, howling Harry's name. He continued to work his shaking hand over Harry's throbbing and hot erection, doing his best not to collapse. His hips still drove into Harry of their own accord and Severus felt the younger man's balls brush up against his hand as he stroked the ridged flesh in front of them. Harry's breathing became harsher and more ragged and Severus knew he was close. He was still having trouble controlling his rubbery limbs and luck was with him as Harry convulsed and came, muffling his cry in his forearm.

Severus watched in fascination as the magic leapt from Harry's hand, which fell limply to the mattress, into the stone wall before fading into nothing. Severus looked around bemused as he realized they had tipped over. He ran his hands gently over Harry's skin, soothing the younger man through the aftershocks of his climax. Harry snuggled into his chest and Severus realized with a start that the younger man was falling asleep.

"Harry, wake up. We've got work to do still." Severus shook the smaller man, preventing him from falling asleep.

"I'm tired. Can't it wait?" Harry whined while opening his eyes slightly.

"No it can't. It's best for you to learn this technique while you're relaxed. It'll make it easier for you to meditate later on if you're already relaxed while learning it."

"All right. Let's start before my eyelids turn to lead." Harry sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and watching Severus intently.

"First I want to know what you did with the power that built between us."

"I gave it to the castle."

"What prompted you to do something like that?"

"It felt like the right thing to do. When I felt the power build I thought it would be strong enough to help protect the school. Something told me to touch the wall and I did." Harry said quietly with a small frown furrow forming on his forehead. "The odd thing was the weird feeling I got afterwards. Something was very happy and for some reason I think it was the castle."

"I wouldn't know about that. We'll have to research the castle to see what spells the founders added to the building over the years they were residents. At least the Headmaster doesn't know we completed the bond. If you didn't do what you did he would have felt the power build up and deduced that it was us." Severus took a deep breath before settling himself and clearing his mind. "Now close your eyes and find a comfortable position to sit in."

Severus calmly taught the younger man the first meditation technique he learned as a child and since Harry was already relaxed from their earlier activity, he immediately slipped into the proper trance. Harry sat there for several long moments and Severus was content just to watch him. He was worried about their rushing their relationship, but sometimes you had to do what was necessary. Severus continued to observe the younger man, who twitched a couple of times before his eyes flew open.

"I found where the link is in my mind. I can actually see the power drain he's causing." Harry said breathlessly.

"Meditate again, search for the link and board it up like the windows of the Shrieking Shack. It's temporary, but it'll hold until you're training begins again."

"All right." Harry said and began the ritual he just learned.

Severs watched as Harry set about blocking the link between him and the Dark Lord and when Harry succeeded he slumped with relief. Harry opened his eyes and Severus could see the triumph in those green orbs as they focused on him. Severus gave the younger man a rare smile before gathering Harry into his arms and settling down for the night. Sleep came easily for a change and Severus knew nothing more than the warmth of Harry in his arms.

Morning arrived at a leisurely pace and Severus was glad that the brats were gone for the week, having left the previous evening. He laid there basking in the warmth radiating from Harry as they younger man slept on. He couldn't wait to see the look on Albus' face when the elderly wizard finds out that Severus trumped his summer plans for Harry. He made a mental note to talk to Molly Weasley before tonight's meeting. She'd be a formidable ally and she's also been very vocal in the past about Harry's relatives. He could count on her to back him up after he explained his and Harry's situation.

Harry stirred and slowly woke up. The smile that graced the younger man's face ignited a ball of warmth in Severus and he couldn't stop his return smile. Harry stretched and gave Severus a peck on the cheek before sliding out of the bed. Severus flinched in sympathy as the pain in Harry's bottom made itself known and the younger man hissed in response. Severus remembered how he felt after his first time and mentally listed the pain potions he had in his cabinet that would ease Harry's pain. Finally coming to one in his mental inventory that would suffice, he slid swung his feet to the floor and strode to his office, not bothering to put on a dressing gown. He opened the cabinet behind his desk and sorted through the contents for the potion for Harry. Once he found the elusive vial he made his way back to his rooms and found Harry standing gingerly in his bedroom. He gave the vial to the young wizard, who downed it after a grateful smile.

"Go shower. I've got a couple of errands to run before we start our lessons and eat." Severus told the younger man before grabbing a set of clothes and heading to the owlery.

He left the rooms in a flurry of robes without giving Harry a chance to say anything. He grabbed a quill and a Never-Out Quill and headed quickly to the owlery. Once there and he ensured himself of his privacy he penned a quick note to Madam Malkin requesting the clothing for Harry. He knew the old witch would bend over backwards to help him. Yes, she owed him a small debt, but since it was for Harry she, like the rest of the wizarding world would, bend over backwards to do something for the Boy-Who-Lived. He sent the request with his owl Caesar and watched the large tawny fly away into the early morning light. He returned to his rooms and showered as Harry ate his breakfast in front of the fire. When he returned freshly dressed in clean clothing he found Harry meditating on the sofa. Sometime during his shower the house-elves erected a small Christmas tree and decorated it with elven lights and silver and gold baubles. A small pile of presents were already under the tree and when he glanced at the pile he found that most were for Harry. He had his own small pile, mainly from Albus, Minerva and Filius, but one stood out from those few packages. It was the package Minerva brought down for Harry and it was addressed to him. He didn't know what to think about that, but was pleased beyond reason. He also was thankful that he chose to get the younger man something.

Severus snagged a couple of pieces of toast and a cup of tea and settled down in his chair to wait for Harry to complete his meditation. He wasn't looking forward to tonight's meeting and hoped that Harry wouldn't have any problems stepping into his godfather's former home. He didn't think Harry truly dealt with and accepted his godfather's death. Actually Severus wouldn't be surprised if he didn't blame himself. Harry was too used to being blamed for everything thanks to those Muggles and most likely developed the tendency to take responsibility for the actions of others. Another habit Severus will have to break him of. Severus was jerked out of his thoughts by Harry stretching as he came out of the meditative trance he was in.

"Are you ready for your Occlumency lesson?" Severus said quietly after Harry noticed him.

"Yes." Harry said and motioned Severus to lead the way.

Severus followed the routine from Harry's fifth year and gave the younger man to the count of three to ready himself. Unlike those first set of lessons everything went well and Harry managed to hold him off for several long minutes before Severus managed to crack the younger man's defenses. Some of the memories he saw were causing flashbacks of his own childhood. Afterwards they spoke about the memories Severus saw, as they agreed upon earlier, and Severus shared a similar episode in his own life. They continued in that vein for another hour before Severus dragged Harry off to his lab to work on the younger man's deplorable potions skills.

Their afternoon was a very comfortable affair. It was something Severus never would have expected to happen. When they retreated for lunch in his sitting room Severus eyed the book shaped package from Harry sitting under the Christmas tree. He itched to find out what it was and didn't want to wait until the next morning to open it. Harry giggled and when Severus turned to glare half-heartedly at his mate he saw a knowing smile plastered on the younger man's face.

"Go ahead and open it. I know you're dying to find out what it is." Harry told him with a laugh.

Severus walked slowly towards the dark green wrapped package. After all he didn't want to seem like a rambunctious child celebrating his first Christmas. He picked up the package and sat in the nearest chair. With ponderous decorum he slowly removed the paper, causing Harry to giggle with amusement. When he finally detached all the paper Harry or Lupin used to wrap the package he felt his jaw drop when he realized what the gift was. It was the most phenomenal this he ever received and Albus had come up with some stupendous things in the past, but they didn't match this at all. 'Potions of Ancient Cultures' was one of the rarest volumes in the wizarding world and all known copies were jealously guarded family heirlooms. Potter had just given him part of his heritage.

"You do realize that this is a family heirloom?" Severus asked the younger man in a choked voice.

"Yes, but I was planning on giving it to you anyway. It's just rotting in Potter vaults and I do have another copy now that I have the Black family vaults."

"Why would you have done that? We weren't on the best of terms until the past few days."

"I guess I planned on it being an apology. Not only for the Pensieve Incident, but also for the way my dad treated you. There must be a bunch of potions that could be of use to the Order or something you can expand on for your own personal glory." Harry replied while looking into the fire.

"These books are rarely let out of the family vaults and never into the hands of someone outside of it."

"I don't have any family except those I chose. Other than the Weasleys the only other family I have is the staff here. Besides it's a moot point now. You're legally part of my family now, being my soul mate and all. Aren't you?"

"Yes, we're part of each other's family now." Severus said quietly, too stunned by the younger man's words to say much more. "Thank you, Harry. It's a wonderful gift." Severus told the quiet wizard next to him.

"You're welcome, Severus."

They quietly ate lunch and afterwards Severus insisted on looking over Harry's class work and homework before quizzing him on the material for his end of term exams. They spent the last of the afternoon working in a harmony that know one would have expected given their past history. Much too soon it was time to go to Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. Severus offered Harry the floo powder and offered silently support as Harry steeled his resolve and threw the powder into the fire. Severus followed a breath later, just in time to see Weasley and Granger dragging Harry off to the house's library. Harry gave him a small wave good-bye and Severus could tell that he dreaded the interrogation his friends were going to give him. Once Harry was out of sight, Severus went in search of Molly Weasley.

He found the formidable woman in her usually haunt, the kitchen. He quickly dragged her away from the stove and into a corner of the kitchen, where he quickly told her the situation and his hopes for her aid, which she gave along with a rib cracking hug and a kiss to Severus' cheek. Severus was stunned at her immediate acceptance of their relationship and nearly drowned in the slew of questions the witch insisted he answer, including whether they completed the bond. Severus couldn't contain the faint blush as he answered the questions she wouldn't let him avoid, which he could tell delighted the extremely maternal witch before him. She whole heartedly supported them and made no bones about his fate if her Harry was hurt by him. Molly Weasley bustled back to the stove as if nothing happened and Severus paused to regain his composure. He now knew why Harry latched on to the woman in the first place. Once his composure was restored he stalked out of the kitchen, pausing only to return Molly's wink and ensconcing himself in his normal shadowy corner of the dining area where the meetings were held.

After a few minutes waiting, the rest of the Order arrived and Severus settled back to watch the show. Albus' first order of business was to gather the information from the various teams trailing after known Death Eaters. Eventually the order rolled around to the plans to protect Harry from the Death Eaters over the summer. Then all hell broke loose the moment Albus announced his plans to send Harry back to the Dursleys. Molly started the chaos by announcing that 'Harry was staying with his bond mate and if you think you're going to separate them I'll hang you from your beard!' at the top of her lungs. Minerva crowed with triumphant as she read something in Molly's eyes and Severus could feel Albus' gaze battering him from across the room. Out of curtain of his hair he could see dawning comprehension on the werewolf's face as the other man listened to arguments. Lupin ended the small skirmish by quietly stating 'ah, that's why Harry's and Severus' scents have changed' after Albus declared that he and Harry weren't planning on completing their bond. Albus' heated gaze fell upon Severus again and he had no intention of looking up. He smirked quietly beneath the protection of the shadows and his hair.

Before Albus could confront him, the meeting was interrupted by Tonks stumbling into the room. She looked quite green and panicky as she tried to force out what brought her here in such a state. Severus watched as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Albus…" She started to say before turning a darker shade of green and swallowing convulsively.

"What happened, Nymphadora?" Albus asked as the room quieted.

"Kingsley and I went to revive the prisoner and when we escorted him to the bathroom to do his business we noted something terrible."

"What was it?" Albus said in a mildly alarmed tone.

"Malfoy was questioned under torture. Though he was healed the signs were obvious, especially the lack of…" Tonks swallowed convulsively once more, desperately trying to keep from vomiting.

"The lack of what, Tonks?" Lupin asked gently.

"His genitals were eaten away by something. Kingsley believes it was one of several potions, mostly banned ones."

Albus turned a startling shade of red and did something no one has ever seen him do. He lost his temper spectacularly and aimed his ire at the only possible culprit, Severus.

"Severus! What did you do?" Albus roared making everyone but Severus cringe.

Severus looked slowly up and met the older wizard's furious gaze. He didn't say a word, but he did do something to annoy the older man even more.

He smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Age Is Just A Word  
Chapter 13  
By Corgi**

Harry barely got a chance to wave goodbye to Severus before being caged between Ron and Hermione. They dragged him to the library. Waiting for them inside was Ginny and the twins. Harry found himself pinioned between his friends on the sofa that was recently added to the room. Once they were sure that they had him secured the questioning began.

"When did you change back? You looked about twenty when we saw you in the Hospital Wing." Hermione asked in a rush.

"I was twenty-five. We took the antidote to Voldemort's supposedly irreversible potions this morning."

"Why the hell were you snogging Snape the other day?" Ron asked and Harry could hear a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Because I wanted to."

"Harry that kind of relationship isn't allowed." Hermione stated with absolute assurance.

"Actually that's the case in the Muggle schools, but not in magical ones," George refuted.

"Thanks to handy truth serums like Veritaserum." Fred added immediately after his brother.

"That isn't right. Harry, he went to school with your parents." Hermione scolded as if she didn't hear a word the twins said.

"And Professor Dumbledore went to school with McGonagall's Great Grandfather and that didn't stop them." Harry snapped in annoyance. He couldn't quite place what was wrong, but something about Hermione's behaviour was bothering him.

Jaws dropping all around him made Harry smile, but it was quickly gone when Ginny joined Hermione's crusade.

"Since when did you like boys? You went out with Cho." The red-headed girl asked with a slightly predatory look about her.

"I realized after that nonsense with Cho that I wasn't into girls." Ginny looked determined and Ron gave every indication of helping her. "Don't waste your time trying to fix me or try to convince me that I'm deluded. Anything you guys say isn't going to alter my feelings or my relationship with Severus." Harry told them while a burst of amusement flew through the bond between him and Severus. This was the second bout of input from their bond that he's received. The first time it was something that gave him the impression that Severus was plotting.

"Well the Ministry can, Harry. They won't allow even a reformed Death Eater take advantage of a student." Hermione said in a smug voice, which brought Harry's attention back to the matter at hand. "Remember Fudge's seen Snape's dark mark." Harry just wanted to slap his friend silly for her foolish attitude and wondered why she was being so obstinate.

Their behaviour hurt, though Fred and George weren't joining in Harry wasn't sure of them. He couldn't understand why they couldn't be happy for him.

"I wouldn't count on that." Harry snarled at them and noticed twin glares being leveled at Hermione. A small bit of relief crept into him at the twin's actions, but it didn't help him deal with the whole situation.

"Why, Harry? For God's sake tell me why!" Hermione shrieked and Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione never ever referred to God and more than once indicated that she didn't believe in the Muggle organized religions.

"Why what?"

"Why Snape? Why you're so sure that the Ministry won't do anything?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands in the air to show her frustration.

"I had several weeks to think after Sirius died and my thoughts always came back to Severus. No matter what I did or what I turned my mind to, my thoughts always returned to Severus. Then I had that vision that sent the Order into a tizzy. I saw Severus helping several of our classmates escape being marked. I saw him being captured and tortured. I realized then that I really cared about him. A lot. I would have ever said anything to him, but after Malfoy's attempt to disable us and Dobby's meddling, I ended up telling him. It took him a while to see me instead of my father, but he did." Harry was aware of the slight smile that broke into existence as he said that last part.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't think the Ministry isn't going to interfere if I lodge a complaint." Hermione snapped, wiping the small grin of his face.

"Well the first point is that Severus no longer has a dark mark and if Fudge brings that up, it'll make him look even more incompetent that he already is."

"What happened to his mark? We all saw it after the tournament." Ron asked, while Fred and George followed the conversation with marked curiosity.

"I removed it."

"How?" Hermione asked, forgetting her anger as he need for answers took over.

"I'm not sure how, but it happened after I received my new wand."

"What happened to your old one?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"It broke." Harry answered, but elaborated when Hermione gave him her patented 'I don't believe you' look. "I tripped over Severus' coffee table and broke my left arm and wand."

"What next?" She asked and Harry knew she didn't believe him.

"Dumbledore healed my arm and brought Olivander to the school. I tried every wand he had brought, all the ones Dumbledore had from his family and friends and all of McGonagall's. My new wand once belonged to someone Severus was very close to when he was younger."

"That still doesn't answer my original question."

"Fine. I don't see why you think it's your business to know considering how you're acting." Harry got up and shouted in her face. "He's my soul mate and no one in the Ministry is going to mess with that."

Silence filled the Black family library as the four Weasleys and one Muggleborn witch stared at him blankly. Hermione began to get red in the face and Harry was expecting another explosion from her. He really didn't know why she was behaving like this. It wasn't like her. Ron's gaze was still blank and Harry hoped his best friend was thinking hard and carefully before he said anything. Ginny looked devastated and ready to cry. Fred and George looked surprised and were the first to recover from the news.

"Congratulations, Harry." They sang out in unison as only they could. They quickly turned to the livid Hermione.

"He's right, Hermione. The Ministry can't and won't interfere with soul mates." George told the irate witch.

"Even if Harry was eleven when they discovered it, the Ministry would let it be." Fred added.

"Snape's cast some spell on him or fed him a potion. This is an abomin…" Hermione started to rant before Ron sprung into action and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, are you mad? Disparaging a soul mate bond brings bad luck. It's especially worse if they've consummated it." Ron told Hermione in a shaky voice. "For the amount of time you've spent in the library one would have assumed you've come across the soul bond stuff."

Fred and George gave Harry a calculated look before looking at each other for several minutes. Harry wondered, not for the first time, whether the two could communicate without a word. It certainly looked it to him. They twins turned back to him and Fred took a half step towards him.

"So Harry, did you and Snape, you know?" Fred asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Harry saw quite a lot of mischief in their eyes and decided to play along.

"No, I don't know." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Come on, Harry. You know what we're asking." George replied.

"You'll have to say it. There are a lot of things Severus and I have done over the past few days." Harry's grin widened after Ginny laughed at the frustrated expression on her twin brothers' faces.

"Awww… Come on, Harry." The twins cried in concert. "Did you and Snape do it?"

"Do what?" Harry asked with false innocence.

"Argh! Did you bed Snape or not?" George begged in exasperation.

"Why do you want to know that?" Harry was having too much fun baiting the twins to stop.

"Harry, they want to know if you've consummated the bond. There are two different rituals to congratulate soul mates in pure-blooded circles, which one we us depends on whether the bond was sealed or not." Ginny told him now that her disappointment had faded. He wondered if she really wanted him or The-Boy-That-Lived.

"Oh. Well in that case, yes we did, but I don't know if Dumbledore knows yet."

"Harry, that gives off a lot of magical energy. Dumbledore would have to be dead not to have noticed, not to mention the rest of the school." George said and the Weasleys were taken a back by the smug expression on Harry's face.

"Ah, but we gave the magic to the castle, which was very happy to accept it."

Hermione stood off to the side glaring at him and Harry didn't know what to do about her. Was it because he was now with Severus that bothered her? It certainly wasn't the fact that he was gay. He told her about that the year before and she was okay with his orientation. He expected the response he got from her to come from Ron and he knew how to deal with his hot tempered friend; ignore hi until he cooled off enough to think like a normal human being. He didn't think that tactic would work with the bushy-haired witch. He needed to discuss this with Severus. It was really worrying him and he feared that someone was impersonating his long time friend, or perhaps controlling her. Severus would know how to tell if it was true, he hoped.

"I still think it's wrong and I'm going to find out what Snape's done to you." Hermione snarled her expression twisting into something totally unlike her.

"Maybe your time would be better spent trying to research what's wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself and until you get over yourself don't bother talking to me." Harry snapped back and stormed from the room.

Harry made his way downstairs and headed towards the door that separated the rest of the house from the kitchen. He was half aware of the rest following him, but he was too upset to pay them any mind. When he reached the door to the kitchen he reached out to open it and found it spelled shut. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spells to undo those on the door. He wondered briefly about where the knowledge to undo those spells came from, but at this point he really didn't care.

The door swung open to reveal their arguing adults. The shout of shouted echoed through the room and then went utter silent when the occupants noticed the door was open. Harry took a brief moment to locate Severus and made his way straight to him. As Harry made his way closer to his mate, Severus bent slightly to allow Harry the ability to talk to him privately. Well aware of the presence of his friends behind him, Harry snaked an arm around Severus' head and pulled him even lower in order to give the older man a kiss before urgently whispering his concerns into his mate's ear.

* * *

Severus' smirk didn't go over well with Albus. Not at all. The room broke into angry whispers while Albus tried to regain his composure enough to yell. Nothing the old man could say would make Severus regret his actions. The only thing he would change would be having Harry witness it.

"Severus, what possessed you to take such an action? We had already obtained information from Lucius Malfoy with Veritaserum." Albus snapped in aggravation.

"Unlike you, Albus, I am very much aware of Lucius' status with the Dark Lord and the extent he went to in order to curry that favour. The Dark Lord has conditioned Lucius until he was able to sidestep the effects of Veritaserum and able to utter half truths. I wasn't about to risk my soul mate by letting him run blindly into a trap!"

"What do you mean, Snape?" Mood asked suspiciously.

"The ritual that Lucius told you about is nothing but a farce. It's to lure Harry close enough for the Dark Lord to use their link to drain the boy of his magic." Severus snarled in reply, looking directly into Albus' shocked blue eyes as he did so.

"What about the children that are going to be sacrificed?" Molly asked in concern.

"The children are going to be the children of Death Eaters posing as victims." Severus told the older witch across the table from his position. "There is no way the Dark Lord is going to harm the future members of his army before he could brand them as his."

"We'll since we aren't going to be rescuing any children, how about rounding up some Death Eaters instead?" Moody asked while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The group then broke into a series of arguments about who was going and whether to involve the Ministry in the operation. Severus let them argue and allowed himself to observe the principle players as they hashed out a plan. Most didn't even glance at him while Arthur Weasley shot the occasional glare at him. Due to his refuse to involve himself in the current argument he was the only one to notice the wards on the door come down and the barrier blocking them from the rest of the house open.

Harry stood framed in the door way and the anger Severus unconsciously blocked earlier doubled with Harry's proximity. The loud arguing stopped as the rest of the room noticed Harry's arrival along with his friends trailing behind him. Harry took a moment to survey the room and then homed in on Severus. He bent forward prepared to listen to whatever Harry wanted to say, but he was surprised when the younger man pulled him down lower and kissed him. Severus returned the kiss and found himself struggling not to deepen it. Now that Harry was close, Severus could feel the hurt and anger pouring through their fledgling bond, but he could only make an educated guess as to the cause. Harry solved his dilemma and filled in the blanks when he pulled away and began to whisper in his ear. Severus was surprised by the information the younger man present.

"I think there's something wrong with Hermione. She acted so negatively to my news. It's like she's someone else entirely." Harry said quickly in a low voice so only Severus could hear him.

"I will make sure that Madam Pomfrey and I check her for curses and other tampering as soon as she returns to school." Severus told his young partner while lightly stroking Harry's back. Severus would have said more, but when he glanced up he found himself ringed by the four youngest Weasleys.

Severus straightened and pulled Harry against him as he stared straight at the redheads before him. To his surprise they began to speak in unison and what they said was the last thing he'd expect from any Weasley. They didn't hold to the majority of the pure-blooded customs, but hearing the blessing from their mouths stunned not only him. The rest of the Order stood and sat in shocked silence as the Weasley children spoke.

"May the Powers-That-Be bless your union and grant you joy. May all your endeavors be fruitful and your home keep all that dwell within safe from the weather and all harm. May all your days be filled with love and may no one sunder that love until the Mother-Of-All calls you to her bosom." The four red-heads chanted and despite the shock he didn't outwardly show, his years of being force fed pure-blooded customs allowed him to respond properly.

"May the Mother-Of-All bless you all as she as blessed us." Severus replied formally. "Thank you," he added a moment later in a voice pitched only for the four Weasley children. Harry gave him a little squeeze to thank him for accepting his adoptive family, though Severus was more thankful that the majority of his lover's friends accepted their new found relationship.

The lone dissenter entered the room muttering under her breath. Severus couldn't hear a word she was saying, but Minerva did and her reaction was to go ballistic.

"Ms. Granger, how dare you say such a thing!" Minerva shouted at the young witch, who was standing defiantly in front of her Head of House. Molly added her formidable glare to Minerva's, but allowed the elder witch to do the yelling. "I will not tolerate such behaviour from anyone, especially an inexperienced witch as yourself. Soul-mates are sacred in the wizarding would given how rare they are."

Severus saw Granger mumble, but was once again unable to make out what she was saying. What ever it was didn't sit well with Molly or Minerva. Both witches rounded on her and erected silencing charms so the rest of the room wouldn't hear what they were saying. Dumbledore looked shocked; Lupin was glaring in disapproval at Granger while the rest of the room stood around pretending not to notice the drama unfolding in front of them. Harry stood stiffly with his back to the room and his face buried in the folds of Severus' robes. Severus unconsciously ran his hand gently along Harry's spine and the other was tangled in the younger man's hair. He never took his eyes off the three witches as he comforted his lover.

A few moments later Granger stepped away from the two older witches, who removed the charms they had erected. Granger had a stubborn look on her face as she tried to leave the room. Minerva wouldn't let the teenage witch leave.

"Ms. Granger, you will apologize at once to Harry and Severus." Minerva told the younger witch in her no nonsense tone.

"Never. It's wrong and disgusting. I won't say a word to them." Granger glared in their direction and her eyes were full of loathing.

Once the words were out of the young witch's mouth, Severus realized that Harry's fears were correct. Someone was impersonating the young witch. Her syntax and delivery was very unlike his student and more like a pure-blooded and raised witch's. While Granger had glared at him in the past it was never with this degree of malice or for as long as the person was doing now.

As 'Granger' tried to leave, Severus drew his wand and stunned her before she could escape the room. When everyone turned to look at him he calmly stowed his wand and addressed his fellow Order members.

"That is either someone polyjuiced as Ms. Granger or she's being controlled. Her speech was more consistent with a pure-blooded witch's mode of speaking and her actions were very unlike the young witch I've taught."

"Minerva, take Ms. Granger back to the school and put her into an isolation room in the infirmary. Inform Poppy of the situation and have her examine Ms. Granger." Albus ordered and Minerva levitated 'Granger's' prone form and left the room. Albus turned to Severus and fired off another set of orders. "Severus, floo back to Hogwarts with Harry. He'll still be remaining in your quarters since there's no way to protect him in Gryffindor Tower."

"As if I'd let him stay there in the first place." Severus replied, but obeyed the order pushing Harry out of the room in front of him.

It didn't take them long to floo back to the school. During their walk back to Severus' rooms Harry was quiet and deep in thought. Severus could feel the younger man's worry pouring through their bond and he wracked his brain trying to find some way to help his mate, but failed to come up with anything to allay the younger man's concerns. When they arrived at his quarters, Severus settled into his favourite chair and watched as Harry paced in front of the fire. All he could do was wait until Harry worked through what was troubling him or ask for Severus' help.

"If someone went to use polyjuice to impersonate Hermione, they would have to have been an Order member right? They wouldn't be able to enter Grimmauld Place without the Headmaster's written approval?"

"Yes, you're correct. Polyjuice is akin to putting on fancy dress. You're still yourself and you have to count on your acting ability to fool those close to the victim." Severus answered with a nod of agreement and not a little dread.

"And Ron's not the most observant of people, but I didn't see Hermione drink anything while we were up in the library and we had to have been there for at least an hour if not more."

Severus paused to mentally calculate how long he was in the kitchen with the Order before Harry broke through the wards.

"I'd say you were there for about and hour and ten minutes." Severus replied before asking his own question. "Wouldn't Ms. Weasley and the two terrors she must call her brothers have noticed anything odd with Ms. Granger?"

"Not really. Ginny doesn't hang around with us except when we're doing our homework after dinner. Fred and George pretty much ignore her since they consider her a bore like Percy." Harry said while staring at the fire. "Unless someone's invented a longer lasting polyjuice..." Harry paused long enough for Severus to indicate that he hadn't heard of a new advancement with polyjuice. "Then that means someone's using the Imperious Curse or some other means to control her."

"That is the most plausible explanation for her behaviour. If she was under the Imperious Curse then her radically out of character actions could be explained by her fighting the curse."

"A cry for help? That's a possibility. I told her last year that I was gay and she didn't have a problem with it."

"You should have mentioned that earlier."

"It didn't occur to me. I also don't remember the things we've touched up earlier."

"Can't be helped now." Severus replied quietly and snagged Harry when the other man's pacing brought him within reach. He pulled his mate onto his lap and whispered soothingly to him. "We'll know soon enough about Ms. Granger's status. There's no need to work yourself up over it."

"I know, but I'm worried about her. She's the closest thing to a sister I'm going to get." Harry replied in a small quiet voice.

"Do your best to put it out of your mind for the time being." Severus tilted Harry's head up and gave him a gentle kiss before tucking the younger man's head beneath his chin. He held Harry tightly against him and stroked the younger man's back.

Harry settled in snugly, but took several long moments to relax. Severus pressed a kiss into Harry's hair and felt the younger man return the kiss against his neck. Instead of stopping with just the small kiss, Harry began to search for every sensitive spot on Severus' neck. He firmed up the strokes against Harry's spine in response and he soon felt his cock stirring due to the younger man's success. He did his best not to let on, but Harry could obviously feel Severus' reaction. The Potions Master felt the lips pressed against his neck curve up into a smile and he could picture the mischievous look glinting in Harry's green eyes. Mischief was definitely on Harry's mind. The younger man began to tease Severus' cock with the minute shifting of his hips over the sensitive organ. Severus couldn't stifle the moan Harry's movements caused and soon gasps were added as the younger man's fingers managed to open his robes to stroke his chest. The brat continued to torture him until he was on the brink and he refused to come in his pants like a teenager. He was going to put a stop to it before Harry embarrassed him.

"If you do not stop teasing me this instant, I will make you wish you never were born." He snarled menacingly.

"Could we settle on making me forget the past few hours?" Harry asked in an unsettled voice. His forehead was creased with worry and fear darkened his eyes.

"As soon as they can secure the person I stunned tonight they will find out what happened to your friend. I'm sure she will be well. Ms. Granger wouldn't be worth anything to them if she's dead."

"Yeah. She'll be bait to lure me out of Hogwarts if they do have her." Harry replied bitterly. "Please, Severus, help me forget for a little while. Before I ruin our first Christmas together."

"You won't." Severus told his lover as he tilted the younger man's head back so he could capture Harry's lips hungrily.

Severus made sure Harry didn't have an ounce of breath left to protest or voice anymore negative feelings. Harry asked to forget his worries for the time being and Severus intended to honour that request. He vacated the armchair while holding Harry securely to him as he did so. Harry took advantage of his movement to latch onto his neck once again, which the younger man sucked, bit and kissed with enthusiasm. Severus wondered what was said to the younger man when he was stuck in the Order meeting that made Harry desperate to mark him. Not that he minded it, but it wasn't something he expected from the younger man.

Severus took a step towards the bedroom, but when Harry's leg bucked firmly against his aching erection he changed his mind and gingerly lowered them both onto the rug in front of the fireplace. Harry didn't seem to mind the location and began to attack the rest of the hooks that held Severus' black robes closed. Instead of letting the younger man undo all the tiny hooks, Severus pulled his robes over his head. When he was done tossing the garment to the side he noticed that Harry had already removed his jumper and shirt as wells as his shoes and socks. Severus made haste to even the playing field before launching himself at his mate.

He made sure that Harry didn't knock his head on the floor before exploring every inch of his mate's exposed skin. Neither man thought of much else as they wrestled control from each other. Trousers and pants fell to the wayside as the two strained to melt into the other. Severus had lost all concept of time. He was too absorbed in the flow of lust, desire and love flooding the bond between him and Harry to pay attention to something as insignificant as time. By the time he entered his mate they were practically one entity and as one they reached the heights of bliss before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
